


A little bit dangerous

by ackersmjth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teenagers, light angst maybe too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackersmjth/pseuds/ackersmjth
Summary: Levi has only Erwin and the posters of his favourite band.





	1. Birthday tickets

"Where the fuck have you been?" Levi asks as soon as he sees the tall posture in the distance. His voice loud, too emotional, something makes it shake. Maybe it's the excitement of finally seeing Erwin or the madness after not seeing him for the whole week.

Erwin appears in today's afternoon like nothing happened when Levi was on the edge of losing the hope of seeing him. He comes with a confident smile, clean clothes, well ironed. Looking like he spends the whole week washing himself. Blonde hair with soft fringe seemed shinning even in the dark, hair getting longer and longer, he didn't cut them yet after Levi's complain.

His eyes twinkling with excitement and that cute smile teasing his cheek. "Maybe hello first?" Erwin asks when he is close enough to his friend. He seems happy, excited not knowing why. Like ignoring Levi didn't affect him at all.

Maybe he didn't feel bad because of it? Maybe Levi was the only one who was lying all days on the bed with a phone above his head, with straightened arms checking Erwin's status. Online 1 day ago seemed like an eternity.

1 day ago he texted Levi he is busy and they won't meet and the 1 day ago was every day for 5 days.

"Hello," Levi said, irritated. "Now answer my question you liar," He squints his eyes, looks up to his friend, slightly higher.

"Why liar?" Erwin asks innocently, yet he sounds amused. Sits on the top of the bench, Levi decides to stand in front of him. "I told you I was busy." On the last word, he sounds tired, thinking about the whole week. Levi looks at him and the smile is still here when Erwin looked back at him.

"Yeah? With what?" Levi presses on him.

"Your birthday is tomorrow, right?"

Erwin changes the topic slightly, light eyes studied Levi intently. Angry, impatient, waiting for an explanation.

With angry snore, he gives up and sits next to Erwin, takes some time to answer as he looked down at his shoes. He presses them together, some of the dirt falling down on the bench. Rubbing the grey gum of his trainers against each other he asks. "So what? I already told you that I don't need anything," Levi shrugged his shoulders, the words came out sadly.

Erwin looks down, where Levi's attention was. He moves his feet right, pressing at Levi's shoe, moving his legs just with his one. But Levi lifts his foot, presses it hard on the top of Erwin's black trainer and stops him with a chuckle.

Their shoulders brushed when Erwin moved closer, not letting Levi win this. Their four legs tangled together, stepping on each other shoes. Erwin's black shoes now covered in dusty marks of Levi's sole.

Angry as he was, he couldn't stop the calming feeling in his stomach of finally seeing him and feeling his person.

None of them speak. No people at this time in the park, it was silent. The wind was getting warmer as the spring was ending and the summer was coming in big steps.

For the last two weeks, Levi was wearing only t-shirts with short sleeves, curling them even higher so more of his skin was visible for the sun catching his pale skin and turning it into warmer colour. Today he wore jeans shorts, reaching his lower thigh and Erwin gripped at his bare knee two times when they were playing that weird shoe game.

The summer for Levi means two months break from school and a lot of time to spend with Erwin. He was really impatient for this, already leaving a lot of days in school whenever Erwin had a free day in his father's shop.

Levi sighs as he won again and Erwin lets go, accepting the failure. His hand goes somewhere under his jeans jacket, he searches and the sound of paper makes Levi look in his direction. His curious gaze meets the shiny, blue eyes, Erwin was harshly keeping the excitement inside him.

The two papers he pulled out are now pressed into Levi's chest, he looks down and furrows his brows. Ready to ask  _What the hell is this piece of shit_  but then he reads the headline and shut ups.

Even bigger confusion grows in his eyes when he looks up at the man who was waiting for his reaction. "How the hell you get these?" His voice out of breath, he can't believe it. Grabs two tickets, reads the name of his favourite band once again, the date of tomorrow and the first row.

"I was working this whole week just to get these." Erwin sounds now like it's nothing special.

"But they were sold out. How you did that you brat," He asks, the happiness is hearable in his much lighter voice now. He glances at the tickets again, they seemed legit but he still cannot believe it.

"That's... I prefer to not talk about this," Erwin chuckled and his hand reaches all the way to Levi's shoulder, he presses him closer to his side and glances at the tickets then at silver eyes, liking how they shone. "So what, are we going?"

Levi turns his head left, his nose almost touching with Erwin's. "You kidding me? I fucking can't believe you get these. However you did that, you are-"

"Yeah," Erwin smiles widely. "Say that I'm the best," He turns his head left, ear leaning into Levi's face, waiting willingly to hear it clearly from Levi's mouth. But instead, Levi pushes his face away and stands on the bench. "Idiot, You are an idiot. I wanted to say that," The way he says that, with a smile, he can't hide and the soft tone of voice is enough for Erwin.

He knows the way Levi expresses himself is different, not many of people respect it. It took him some time of their acquaintance to read and understand Levi's actions, words and his behaviour. There is always a deeper meaning behind it.

Levi stepped down from the bench.

"So," Erwin says. "You no longer mad at me for leaving you all alone?" He catches Levi's attention right away and the stare he gives him answers his question. Erwin laughs and continues. "Was it that hard without me, huh?" He raises his brow, the smirk almost reaches to his ear.

"Why you care," Levi says and it didn't sound like a question, the tickets are still in his hands and Erwin watches them, he holds them really carefully between his long and slim fingers.

Erwin stands on the ground too, opens his arms on both sides.

"Don't be mad, baby,"

"Oh my god, shut up," Levi says but makes two steps to be covered by two big arms. He hides his face in his neck, feeling embarrassed.

He immerses in his perfumes, can't breathe. Fingers rubbing the thick fabric of jacket, feeling now how much he needed to be held. He would never admit it but the way he cuddles into Erwin says everything.

"It's late," Erwin says and his hands loosened the grip after a long embrace without any words. Embrace that made up everything, giving promises and hopes, warmth and calmness. "I should go." Levi lets him go, after holding onto his jacket like he never wanted to let go.

"Get ready for tomorrow," He whispers to his hair, near the ear and leaves into the darkness of park.

"Hey, you fucker," Levi shouts to his back. "Come here," Erwin laughs as he ran the short distance, he is right here. The smile shows off his teeth and Levi pulls both sides of his jacket. Lips meeting right away in a long kiss.

Erwin kisses back, presses on him so much that Levi lost a balance and made a step backwards, kissed once again, tasting everything he missed. "Thanks for the tickets," He whispers with his eyes closed, lips millimetres from his and his stomach squeezing.

Erwin left and Levi looked down once again at the tickets. Having the feeling that his first birthday with Erwin is going to be unforgettable.

 

 

_Earlier this week._

Levi's birthday is coming in big steps and it's killing Erwin that he still has no gift for him.

He was thinking about this for a long time, working more hours in his father's bookstore to earn more money. It affected on seeing Levi less.

He has the money but still no idea. It's two days left and if he finds nothing on the internet he would buy him the leather jacket Levi was wishing for, but he wants something more, more thoughtful.

He finds a post with tickets selling, the name of the band seems really familiar. He clicks on it, sees the event in his city and opens up the message.

It's Levi's favourite band.

Erwin remembers the posters on the walls of Levi's room, he has one next to the bed and when Erwin accidentally tore the piece of it while sleeping in his bed Levi almost choked him. The yellow tape is still there, holding the torn piece and whenever Erwin ends up on Levi's bed he guards that Erwin won't sleep near the wall.

He also remembers how big crush Levi has on the main vocalist, how he went to the music store to listen for free their new album or when he finally bought it and played it everytime they were fucking. He could stop eating Erwin's ass out just to skip the song he didn't like.

Erwin knows he has to buy them so he writes a message to this person, getting an address and in the same day he knocks on the door of a small house.

The person in the doors seemed to be in Levi's age, maybe one year younger. He wears all black, has long black hair on one side and the lip ring. Someone that fits perfectly the image of the band. Erwin still introduces himself with a smile and gets inside.

"Why are you selling them? One day before the concert?" Erwin asks, looking around the messy living room while the guy is looking somewhere for the tickets.

"My dad is dead," He answered simply, finally finding an envelope probably with tickets inside. "I have to go to the funeral,"

Erwin looks away, didn't know how to react really, the way the guy was speaking about it made him somehow worry. "I'm really sorry to hear that," He means that.

"Well, I'm not," He says, his voice light. "He was a dickhead," The guy laughed and so do Erwin. His laugh never sounded this weird.

"So how much for them?" Erwin asks pointing with his finger at the tickets. He had with him almost everything he earned in this week hoping it would be enough, it wasn't written in the post how much he wanted.

"How much do you have?"

Erwin furrows his brows lightly. "Just tell me the price, man,"

He felt the gaze now everywhere, he was looking at him from his legs to his face, doing that maybe three times. Thinking hard about the money he rubbed his cheek with slim fingers.

"Fifty bucks," He bit his lips. "Do you have something to smoke?"

"Cigarettes? Sorry, I don't smoke,"

The atmosphere keeps getting weirder, Erwin breathes through his nose, he wants the tickets so badly so he keeps his expression natural, holds one hand in the pocket of his jeans.

"Something different maybe?"

"Like a weed?" Erwin raises his brow, this time he looks closely at the guy.

"Yeah, weed can be,"

They exchanged gazes, tickets pointed at Erwin. "Deal," When Erwin wanted to grab them the guy pulled them to himself and squinted his eyes.

"One more thing,"

"What's that?" Erwin asks, tries his best not to sound impatient.

"Do you really want the tickets?" The guy made a step closer to Erwin, he is almost his height but a lot skinnier. Smells like nothing in particular.

_Levi_. "Yes,"

Erwin follows his black eyes, he saw him looking at his lips. "Let me fuck you and the tickets are yours," He sounds pretty confident, still looking at Erwin like on something to eat. Erwin didn't lose his cool, he thinks, pretends to be thinking and nods.

He lets him do it how he wants. They fuck on the boy's bed, Erwin didn't dare to glance at the sheets, he will take a shower or two. He fucks him from behind, earlier giving comments on how good Erwin's ass is, he enters him with a condom, no kissing but his hand was resting on Erwin's back.

Erwin came a lot, with his eyes closed, as his fist was working on his own dick. He only thought about his last time with Levi. When they fucked on the floor in the living room of Levi's. He remembers how goodly Levi was riding him, how his fingers couldn't hold his hips still, slipping because of the sweat. He was so fucking good, his pale skin, flat stomach, loud whines, flushed, totally beautiful.

He lefts in the middle of the night, ass sore but he got the fucking tickets. Levi will love these.

Before sleeping, after a long shower, he finally could check the notifications, five messages from Levi. Him complaining about his grades from math, complaining on his father, complaining of the weather and the last two were about Erwin and how big asshole he is.

He smiled under his nose.  _We can meet tomorrow afternoon. Sorry for being an asshole._

 

 

 

"Hello, Mr Smith," Levi says when he enters the house of Smiths as if it's his.

"Oh, Levi!" The old man hugs him tightly and Levi already knows that the blonde asshole told him. "Happy birthday!" The man said really enthusiastically as for his age, he presses the glasses on his nose and looks closely at Levi.

"Thank you, sir," Levi gave him a polite smile.

Erwin's father was probably the only one old person Levi likes and doesn't wish death, he could live forever so Erwin would have a really easy and good paying job.

"Erwin is in his room?"

The man nodded, asking Levi if he wanted something to drink.

"Why you always take so much time to get ready?" Levi asks lying on the big bed, starring at the cellar, hearing running water stops in the bathroom.

"You always comes too early," Erwin says as he enters the bedroom with just his underwear, water dripping from his chin and he wipes it with his hand then presses it to his thigh. "I don't know what to wear," He opens the closet and Levi stares at his ass in those white boxers.

"Anything but sweater,"

"Then the shirt is okay?"

"And no shirt,"

Levi rise up, watches the muscles on the big back of Erwin's, how his waist gets slimmer from the wide shoulders. He sighs and when he's near he didn't touch that back, he opens the closet more and tugs the first black t-shirt.

"This," He searches for jeans, the black one would be okay, matching Levi's but he chooses the blue jeans, ripped on the knees. "And this," He throws the jeans at Erwin when he's wearing the t-shirt.

Erwin is putting on the jeans and Levi looks at himself in the big mirror. The red checked shirt is tied on his hips, the sleeves are long cause it's Erwin's shirt. He left it one day at Levi's and he really liked it. He got the band's t-shirt with ripped holes on the back made by himself and feels the excitement in his stomach.

"Your dad will take us?"

Levi asks lowering the black jeans and his belly button was visible, he turns around looking at his ass in the mirror, meets Erwin's intense gaze, shifting from his legs to his face and he just laughed.

"Yeah," Erwin gasped and Levi turns around seeing how he struggles with the belt, it was tightly wrapped around his waist, hard to breathe but he left it like that. "I told him that I can take the car but he says only after I've got my own license," He puts on the black t-shirt, it's a bit loosened.

He looks at Levi, the question _how I look_ is no needed because Levi already furrowed his brows at him that something is wrong.

"What," Erwin sounds helpless, Levi tucks the material of his shirt into his pants, the belt is more visible now. He fixes it, feeling that the bigger man is smiling above him. He looks up and he sees the adorable smile.

Then meets the eyes he adores so much, hand on the belt squeezes it as he raises himself on his tippy toes, fast breath leaving his lips when he leaned into the kiss. The doors are opening and the loud voice goes right after that.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!"

Levi turns around, sees the father of Erwin with a big cake in his hands, it seems really heavy. Two candles pressed into the cake burning the number 1 and 8. "What the hell is that," Levi says through nervous laughing, but none of them can hear him when Erwin joins his father in singing. "Happy birthday dear Levi! Happy birthday to you,"

Levi covers his mouth with his hands, looks up at the older man who really enjoys singing, then at Erwin who looks the same, maybe 30 years younger, sexier and cuter, but they are the same.

"Blow the candles!"

Erwin sounds too excited, this all is too much but Levi can handle the embarrassment since the only people who can see this are these two. He blows the candles while closing his eyes.

 

 

 

"Did you think about the wish?"

Erwin asks later, when he swallowed the sweet icing.

They sat in the kitchen, air condition on above them and the whole plate for them.

"Yeah," He shruggers his shoulders and gives him a stare. "I wished you could fuck off,"

Erwin huffed under his nose, not impressed by the answer. He digs his fork in the thick cake, puts a lot into his mouth and Levi wipes his cheek with his thumb.

"You are dumb if you think I would tell you that,"

 

 

 

They arrived at the place where the concert is going to happen, it's an open field, the stage it's quite big and they are in the first row after Levi pushed everyone with his elbow pulling Erwin with him by his hand.

The concert starts and Erwin rolled his eyes when Levi cursed for like twenty times when he saw the main vocalist. With his black hair pushed back, tight jeans on and the heavy silver bracelet, he looks better in the person than on the poster. If that's even possible.

"He cut his hair, that fucker,"

Levi muffled under his nose, eyes couldn't get away from the man standing on the stage. He was holding the thing connected to the microphone, his shirt, black in palms was opened showing off some of his chest and Levi looked there more than at anything else.

They play some new singles Levi knew, he was singing along, taking pictures of every member, one picture with Erwin, and the pictures and videos that took all of his memory on the card were of the vocalist.

"Give me your phone,"

"No, I don't want his pictures there," Erwin grumps and Levi furrows his brows down, staring that long until he gave him his phone.

"It's my favourite song, I have to record this, you moron,"

He says turning around and records the last video.

It's getting darker, the lights of the stage are more intense, songs seemed louder and everything seemed just better. Erwin keeps his eyes on Levi, how he moves his body not missing any of the beat, how he screams whenever the guy with too many gel in his hair asks. He jumps, steps on Erwin way too many times not saying sorry, sweat all over his body after next thirty minutes yet it seems like Levi has more of the energy than everyone in here.

He loves how Levi doesn't give a fuck about anybody around. He is just himself, yelling at Erwin that he is a wood who can't enjoy himself while he just smiles, when he really does. Seeing Levi like this is the most enjoyable thing.

People close to them were looking, jealous of Levi's smooth moves, of his clear voice when he shouts the words of the song. They were jealous of how good and free he is feeling right now.

"What's wrong with you?" Levi asks when he turned around to Erwin, the sweat dripping from his forehead, his hair messed and he can't catch a breath.

"Nothing," Erwin says calmly, his hand moved the wet bangs aside, Levi's forehead exposed now, making him looks hotter.

"You know this one, sing," Levi sounded as he was threatening Erwin. They exchanged gazes and Levi turns around to the stage.

Erwin didn't really listen to this music but being with Levi made him remember some of the words. This one especially. Levi played it a lot, in the morning, when he has a good mood after a good sleep, after the school when he is mad as fuck and need something to lift his mood, Erwin knows it too well. So he enjoys it, sings some sentences loud, next to Levi's ear making him turn around and smile cheekily.

Erwin enjoys the live instruments, the nice rnb sound and he lets himself enjoy it half as much as Levi does when it's dark and late. It seemed like the concert never ends.

The slow song comes on, Levi's back hit Erwin's chest and he leaned down when Levi wanted to say something. It's still loud so he screams instead. "I think I'm hard," Erwin laughs, the smile, more like smirk stays on his lips when his hands are wrapped around Levi's body and they sway together in the nice melody.

Occasionally he glances down and no, Levi's not hard, he is glad.

The slow song ends, the one that Levi likes to listen when he is in a gloomy mood, when it's raining and when Erwin isn't with him. And this time have Erwin's arms all around him gave him goosebumps.

Erwin lets him go, feeling the sweat from Levi's back wetting his black shirt.

"Have you ever been in love?" The vocalist asks, walking around the big stage. He got a lot of answers no one really could understand but Levi stares still at him with no word. "You know, love is pretty fucked up," He continues with his british accent and Levi smirks. "But the feeling, love, it's not that bad when you have a right person next to you. May I suggest you to enjoy this one with the one you love,"

He turns around, the lights went down changing next to dark blue colour that was only pointed at the vocalist. Starting the song slowly, with bass, then chores and goosebumps on Levi's back again.

He promises himself he won't be surprised, he won't be disappointed when Erwin would do nothing, he stares at the stage, feeling like he can't move but feels the hands on his back, going up straight to his neck and he turns around.

The slow beginning changes into something more sensual, the beat is stable, words something about getting on knees, everything is loud, colours are changing chaotically when the thumb presses into Levi's neck.

He breathes harshly. Erwin's face harmonizes with the melody, the lights, breathtaking but still not more beautiful than the colour of his eyes, he leans in and kisses him softly, like he rarely does, taking the rest of his breath, feeling the smallest wrinkles on Levi's dry lower lip.

His fingers curls desperately around the back of Erwin's neck, hold it strong and depends on the kiss. He stands on his tippy toes, eyes closed. He doesn't want to stop thinking why Erwin did that.

The beat of bass flows in his ears, mixed with the blood and he bit his lips. Erwin pushes him to the barrier, his back hit the metal harshly, new bruises on his back but he kisses back when Erwin kisses the fuck out of him. People around them whistle, not knowing why, nothing else matters. He tugs his hair and the words of the song stay in his ears.  _So what's the wish? He'll make it come true._

 

 

 

Levi still holds Erwin's hand, more precisely the sleeve of the red shirt Erwin wore when he was cold. He pulls him out of the crowded place, with people talking loudly he needs a quieter place.

"How was the concert?"

Erwin asks, out of breath when they are somewhere where is dark with barely anyone. He feels the hands on his cheek and then the lips, his favourite lips giving him a long kiss. Levi's leg curled up. "Fucking awesome," He pulls out with saliva, grabs the hand covered in the sleeve not knowing where he is going.

But Erwin presses him against something, it's probably the back of the private garage. His strong arms hold Levi by his back, his legs wrapped tightly around his waist, hands on his neck and the dark sky with trillion stars are above them.

"Any other wishes?" Erwin asks.

Levi first not sure but he bit his lip. "Nope,"

 

 

 


	2. Hide me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soo tired zzz so sorry

"Oh, Erwin," The old, rough fingers lit one of the lights in the kitchen. "You scared me." The silhouette of a person sitting on the chair got clear now and the older man could release the breathe he was holding scared that he forgot to close the doors.

It was his son, sitting on the chair, sleepy, with his hair messy, resting his cheek on the wrist. It looked like he just woke up but he was wondering what is he doing in the kitchen.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" The older man asks as he pours himself a glass of cold tap water.

Erwin turns around his body to face his father and answers with his hoarse voice. "Levi is coming," He rubs his eye and yawns. The man looks immediately at the hanging clock. "At this time?" Despite the time and the fact that they are having a guest, his voice sounded calm and warm as most of the times, he drinks the water and puts the glass into the sink.

"Yeah," Erwin says sleepily, he also looks at the clock. It's near the 4 in the morning, he was having a deep sleep until now. "Go to sleep dad, you need to rest," He smiles when the hand of his father lands on his shoulder, feels warm and he squeezes it. The man in return squeezes Erwin's shoulder giving him a genuine smile before going back to the bedroom.

To wake himself more Erwin decides to go outside the house. Leaves the doors open as he sits on the first stair of three in front of the house, it's cold under his butt. He stares at the street, it's so calm at this time. Not even wind cares to make any sound as it blows his blond strands away and chills his face. The lamp in front of the house is the only light around him, it gives a creepy feeling looking further at the dark space. The sky, windows of the house on the other side of the street its all dark.

He rubs his face, trying to get rid of that tired feeling, he scratches a pimple on his cheek and sighs. The air is different in the night, he inhales it twice times more, it helps to refresh his mind. It's chilly in a nice way, feels just like the spring. He looks up at the sky once again, sees more and more stars coming out, flashing lights of airplanes flying high above him. He sees Levi in the distance, hears how his shoes are shuffling on the pavement.

He walks fast, holds his opened blouse to his stomach instead of zipping it. The laces of his shoes are untied and he looks down, too angry to tie them but still looks to not step on them.

Erwin watched and waited until Levi was inside, the eyes were all red, he could see that he cried. Earlier could admit that on the phone when his voice was shaky and he sniffed. Something Levi never admit.

He closes the doors two times. They went to the lit kitchen, Erwin just approached him knowing what he needs and Levi finds himself being held by the one safe arms. He hugs him tightly, as deep as he can to hid in the thick material of Erwin's sweater. The grey sweater it's still big even on him, it smells like laundry and like him, like his shampoo.

Levi wants to hide his face, better if he could hide his whole body. He moves, wriggles his legs, fitting into Erwin like the second layer of pyjamas. His head stops moving when it's hidden in the warm neck, smelling like skin and soap. Fists squeezed the material, resting on his back and he feels safe, breathing deeply, calming himself until it burst out and he feels his whole body shaking.

As he holds him the sun rises, kitchen looks brighter. The orange colours fall through the window and Erwin reaches to turn off the light. His hand then goes to Levi's head, he caresses it, staring blankly at the floor, almost not blinking. He listens to the cry, muffled by his own skin, sounding so unnatural whenever Levi does it. He never knows how it looks.

Feels like his shoulder is really wet, as if he walked through the heavy rain, but it just the tears, the small, fragile body under his shaking and his nose just pressed curiously to Levi's hair. He smells it, chest rises when he took a deep breath of the nice, home smell. He kisses the head, two times, with eyes closed and suddenly feels really sad.

He hears the long sob once again, it hurts him. Levi can't find any breath to catch, he chokes instead of moving away and getting some air. Too embarrassed to show his face, feels like he's not here when his face is buried and he can't see anything.

Erwin can't control the pout forming on his lips, how his forehead lowers his brows, with a lot of wrinkles making his face look worried but also angry. He sees his own lower lashes, hands jerking Levi's back trying to get that heavy feeling from both of them.

He holds him as long as he wants. As long as he needs. The sweat from that long closeness is on Erwin's neck, he feels like his sweater is too warm and he is sweating extremely. But everything seems calm now, Levi's body is calm so Erwin closes his eyes, leans cheek on his head. That didn't last long when Levi jerked his head, hitting Erwin's chin.

He looks down first, wipes eyes harshly with the sleeves of his blouse. He blinks but still sees not so much. The blur, his eyes felt swollen and he mutters  _Shit_ when he now wipes his eyes with his fingers. Levi blinks, feels the heavy gaze on top of his head and sees nothing but his legs between Erwin's.

He slowly looks up, feeling the hands still on his back, one moving across his hip and Erwin put it into the pocket of Levi's blouse. He looks up and up and it feels like it didn't end, the hard and long way to meet Erwin's eyes. They are worry, glassy and still blue. Levi doesn't want to be watched with this heavy gaze so he stands on his tippy toes and kiss Erwin's lower lip, still in a small pout.

His small, warm hand hold Erwin's cheek so he won't move away. He doesn't move but he didn't expect this, his lips didn't move and Levi does nothing after that one kiss. He has a lot of saliva in his own mouth, tears dried on his cheeks, some of them reached his lips and now he and Erwin shared the salty taste.

Levi stares at his lips, can't fight to look up again. He gulps, nervous, kisses again, feels how Erwin's hand squeezes through their faces and wipes the dried tears. It did nothing, he kept rubbing, caressing, wanting to know that it's okay but Levi depends and pushes him at the cupboard. His one hand leaves Levi's back to hold on the furniture and he gives the kiss back.

Levi finally breathes, it comes a lot from his nose, feeling like he couldn't do it for this whole time, something was holding it away from him, making him feel repressed. His breath now hot warming both of their faces. He moves his head right, leading the kiss and Erwin just follows what he wants. Hands reach to his cheek, caresses it and adds a tongue between them making Erwin gasp hotly.

He is surprised by that, not more than the feeling of Levi's hand going lower from his face after that. He grabs Erwin's soft cock, coated in sweatpants and underwear. Squeezes it shamelessly through the material and it feels warm, he wants it.

"Levi," That tone like a warning and Levi loves when his voice says his name like that. "We can't," Erwin continues. "My dad is in his bedroom,"

He said right in his lips, looks down to see the reddish eyes, glassy and so sad. Always charismatic and sharp now like they lost some spark, showing how they really are. Erwin holds his chin, caresses it with his thumb and still admires that look of Levi's.

"Isn't he like fifty years old? He probably won't hear,"

Levi presses, these words, normal but sounded desperate. His voice with short breaths too, warm and he breathes hard. He wants to kiss but Erwin jerks his head aside.

"I can't do this,"

"Why,"

"I don't want to. Not when you are in this state."

Erwin explains calmly but Levi's chin left his fingers and his hands left the pocket, he moves a step away and his gaze judges Erwin, looks down at him then up and his forehead furrows.

"Well," Levi chuckles and his one second smile could kill. "My state didn't bother you when you fucked me while I was half dead after the booze,"

His voice came back to natural, and his eyes, even though they were all red they got back their sharpness and the stare was cold. Erwin didn't expect him to bring this back, looking for anything that would explain this.

"I apologized,"

Was all Erwin said, it was small and unsure and it didn't move him.

"You're useless," He looked around thinking if he left here something. "I'm leaving,"

Levi left the kitchen right after his words, struggles with opening the front doors because Erwin closed them twice. Erwin catches him just outside, holds his elbow.

"Levi," Fingers holding the elbow strongly, feeling like it's slipping away and Erwin reaches even harder. "Where would you go? You won't come back home," He knows Levi well, still learns a lot about him but letting him go alone that early might give him a new lecture.

"Not your goddamn business," He says, looking at the street in front of him. "Fucker," He tugs his elbow, leaving him.

Erwin stares, sighs and goes back to the house. He wore shoes, instead of slippers, not giving a damn about tying them nor putting them fully on his heel. He takes the keys, locking the house and goes after Levi.

He's not that far, he still can see him and that's fine. Erwin's not in a hurry, Levi already knows he follows him. They aren't far from Erwin's home when Levi stops. He sits on the cold bricks placed in the grass, it was something like a fence around the old building and Erwin sits next to him. It feels heavy and tired and he glances at Levi.

"What he did this time?"

He asks when both of them caught their breaths.

"He wanted to do that,"

Erwin's eyes got slightly bigger, blinks and Levi thinks he looks stupid like that. "Do what?"

Levi looks down at his hands, they were nervously playing with the laces lying freely on the brick. He thinks about sleeping in his bed when his father going in with disgustingly drunk and loud voice tugging him out of the bed by his legs. "I don't know," He shruggers his shoulders and it sounded hopeless. "I thought he wanted to fuck me but he was so drunk I couldn't tell what he wants," His head falls to Erwin's shoulder and he looked up at the sky.

Erwin thinks but didn't speak, listens to Levi's calmed voice again. "He also wanted to take my money," He starts and his hands go to the pocket of his trousers. "I think I took everything," The money tinkles, he opens his hand with 10 bucks and some coins. Both of them staring at the money carefully.

Levi thinking if it's all he had and Erwin staring blankly.

"I'm glad you took them,"

He said, sounds sad but changes it early enough so Levi won't say anything. Wraps shoulder around him as Erwin brings him closer. Levi turns aside so he could lay more comfortable on Erwin's chest. Fingers nuzzling the material of grey sweater, hears Erwin's breathing but his mind is somewhere else.

"Are you going to school?" Erwin brings him back with the words, maybe he was falling asleep, the word sounded twice as loud.

Levi grimaces, even though Erwin can't see it he can hear it in his words. "Fuck no," He curses and sounds offended. "Fuck school," He adds, hands wrapped tightly around Erwin's waist as he wants to avoid this topic, everything is shitty and the school is the last place he wants to be in.

"Why not? Remember what you promised me?" Erwin asks, light voice, so nice to hear but not about this. And Levi remembers well. "When was the last time you went there?" He continues, voice sounds serious but Levi feels the worry in there and it kinda cracks him up. Erwin's finger is doing something with Levi's ear and he's getting annoyed, he hit his hand so he would leave him alone but the same hand tugged his hair a little and bring him to short kiss on his nose.

After thinking in silence, sighing for like five times it feels like Erwin has convinced him but he still grimaces."Well, I'm not coming back home," Erwin nods. "I won't go in this," He points at the shirt he was sleeping in before.

"I will give you something mine," Erwin says simply, glad Levi listens to him sometimes and Levi lets go, even more, when Erwin kisses his forehead and it feels so intense. He curls even more to his chest, one of his legs got onto Erwin's lap and he caresses the calf, hands go up to his thigh and Levi lifts his head to meet lips on his right away. They felt much softer now, Erwin puckered them up giving Levi some hard time to kiss them properly. The hands go higher and higher with every kiss, he squeezes the buttcheek Levi's leg position was exposing and he whined in his mouth.

"I'm so worried about you," Erwin says quietly, Levi swallows his shaky breath with the words and his fingers are squeezing the skin through black trousers, so harshly, Erwin could rip the jeans just with his hand. Even with the material Levi's skin feels so silk and juicy, like everywhere.

Levi feels his cock growing in his pants, the kisses are too slow and Erwin is lazy and he just wants more. He presses his crotch to Erwin's thigh, squeezed that leg around his and he kisses only his lower lip. "I will be fine," He says and they kiss and he stops it even when it feels so good just so say. "As long as you are by my side," The words are long and pretty heavy but none of them hesitates.

"Let's go back," Erwin helps him stand up and eventually ends with Levi on his arms when he didn't want to let go of his hand.

He presses his back hard to the wall of his house when they couldn't make it to Erwin's room. Legs wrapped around his waist and Levi's hard cock is rubbing against Erwin's chest, the friction so good he can't keep up with the tongue kisses Erwin attacks him with. Levi couldn't hold it anymore, he comes in his pants and has to borrow even that when he goes to school some hours later.

He turns him around, Levi already dropped his trousers and pants to his knee, bending over. It's still early and Erwin hopes no one would see them, he just hopes, not really caring about it when he enters Levi after quick fingering and fucks him quite messy, fast, just to relieve himself. Levi tries to be quiet, lips squeezed when he feels the pain and burning stretching, feeling like crying when Erwin hits his prostate.

He looks up seeing Levi's profile, face red and wet from sweat, lips parted but he can't say anything other than short whimpers. He grabs his jaw, chest pressing to back, ass to the stomach and he so full. "Is this what you wanted?" He asks harshly into his ear and thrust. It feels so hard to answer, eyes heavy when Levi feels like coming again and the fingers around his jaw are stronger. "Answer me," Erwin presses, one hand going down to the wet stomach of Levi's but he doesn't grab his needy cock. "You wanted me to fuck that sadness out of you, right?" Erwin has to bit his lip, that fucking good feeling overtook his lower stomach and it's too sensitive.

Levi pushes his back as the answer, breath shaking but he likes when Erwin holds him like this. Feeling his twice bigger body around his, fucking him, holding, touching. The only thing he managed to say, awfully politely. "I'm gonna cum,"

"Yeah," Erwin smirks, it fades away. "Me too,"

He kisses him and comes inside, a lot, later cum dripping from Levi's thighs and they are shaking. He needs a shower and wants to sleep and Erwin curls next to him in a small bed, setting the alarm for Levi to go to that fucking school.

Levi leaves the school, after seven hours. He supposed to be there eight hours but he hears the alarm loud from Erwin's phone, he reaches for it, with Erwin's arms all around him and settles it to wake them hour later. Most of the lessons he spent lying on his desk, drawing weird as shit things at the end of his notebook. He looks up at the teacher, not knowing what he's talking about, he wants the holidays so much, came here only so they won't expel him.

The only thing that makes it somehow better is Erwin, standing and waiting outside the building, against the tree looking pretty nice. Levi feels his chest risen as walks to him, feeling his navy eyes just on him.

"Hey there school boy," He laughs at his own words, with the smile that showed off his teeth and some of the students are probably blinded.

"Shut up," Levi says in answer, probably wanted for it to sound less excited and happy to see him. The hands grab him by his waist, made a circle and now Levi is pressed against the tree.

Levi looks up, fondly. He looks cool, with his blonde hair up and back, all black and the t-shirt Levi really likes was tugged into his pants. It feels like everyone is looking at him. Erwin the tallest person in the whole building, probably in the town too. He looks really mature around all these teenagers, counting Levi too.

"How school?" Erwin asks, not giving a damn about anything than the teenager in front of him, in his t-shirt and under his black trousers there's a pair of pants belonging to Erwin, too big for Levi.

"Shitty as always," Levi says. "I need help with math,"

Erwin laughs at this, probably too hard because Levi lowers his brows and hits him on his shoulder. He remembers what he promised Erwin, even though he hates school so much he will end it, it's a shame to not so.

When Levi joined the school, at first grade Erwin was in last and that's how they met. Levi needed math lessons and Erwin was really good at it. He was really smart, that kind of person who doesn't need a lot of learning because he is just smart by himself and he ended the school with good grades.

Erwin gives him a look, Levi stares and rolls his eyes, places a kiss on Erwin's pout and he hums. "Deal, I will help you," He pushes Levi softly at the tree, hovers over him, takes the small chin between his fingers and kisses his lips gently, like he missed it very much. There was something in this day, maybe the weather that made Erwin being that careful.

Levi was satisfied, with the corner of his eye seeing how others are looking at them, the students in his age, people from the same class looking at him, more at Erwin like he was someone out of range. He ended school, so he probably knows everything about life.

Levi chuckled and Erwin stopped kissing him. He opens eyes, small flush on his ears and fingers traces the skin. "What's that?" He asks, sounds too adorable.

"Nothing,"

He asks no more question, Levi wants another kiss, especially now when the teacher walks near them. The one who is already looking down at him, maybe because of his low presence at school, maybe because of his grades but the grimaces looked almost like a disgust and Levi was so fucking proud to do that. He just pulls Erwin's neck and kisses him more hungrily.

 

"You want me to go inside?"` Erwin sways on his heels, and looks at the house behind Levi's shoulder.

"I don't want him to beat the shit out of you," Levi says, sounds amused, he even chuckled when Erwin smiled too, cheekily.

"I won't let this happen," He comes closer to Levi and he pushes him away with his hand on his chest when Erwin wanted to steal the kiss.

"Go now," Levi pushes him even more, he is so clingy. There's a distance between them, Levi still looks in his direction ready to go.

"Hey," Erwin stops him once again. "Be careful," He says softly and Levi's heart feels warm.

"Always I am," He gives him smile that fades away as soon as he turns around facing the doors. He goes inside, the doors opened. It's dark inside, is it empty?

He wents to the kitchen, messy everywhere that he wants to throw up but he opens the fridge, empty. He suddenly loves Erwin and how he took care of his eating, they eat a lot of junk food, spent much time together, it always happens when Erwin has a free day. Levi is glad, glad that the house is empty too.

He goes to his room, closes the doors on the key and curls in the corner of his bed. He plays the music quietly, closes the window so the mosquitoes won't come in, those fuckers. His back hits the wall, the book of math lays on his feet and he took the phone last time before learning.

 _Everythings alright?_ The message from Erwin popped up.

Levi rolls his eyes but smiles when he reads it again, it was like 5 minutes since he saw Erwin. He types fast and sends. _Yep_  then second message.  _How ru_

 _Me too_. Levi reads the message, waits for another, just knowing there will be another and it comes fast.  _Learning before tomorrow?_

_I was trying to but someone interrupted me_

_Glad you did so. Don't stay for too long baby_

Levi squeezes his phone and throws it on the book, that fucker, he thinks and bites his lip. He listens to music for a while before reaching for the phone back, he reads it again and the message still makes him want to throw up his stomach and heart.

 _yeah you too_ Levi hesitates, bites his lip and his fingers taps carefully.  _love ya_


	3. Beautiful but troublesome

_love you too_ he got the message back

 

"Dear customers, we would like to inform you that the supermarket is closing in twenty minutes. Please head to cash registers."

"Are we taking it?" Erwin asks, pulling the handle of the trolley that it's pinned to another one making a sound. He has no coins, hopes that Levi would agree and give him one, instead he stares and judges him.

His thinking face was on and Erwin laughed under his nose. He finds it adorable every time Levi focuses on something. His lips involuntarily make this small pout, every muscle on face relaxed, without any wrinkle, looking so subtle, his skin always so smooth and pale, never facing any of youthful problems with complexion.

"Do we really need it?" He sounds unbothered, hands in both pockets of his jeans after holding onto Erwin's hand for the whole walk.

He still can feel the warmth, but misses the feeling of the hand, two times bigger squeezing his own. Sometimes he would hold it with his two smaller hands and Erwin loves when Levi is that touchy, how he clings just onto his hands, holding desperately.

"Yes," He says too loud and tugs at the trolley, it moves like he could rip it away from the small yet strong chain. "You will get inside," Levi chuckles in a sarcastic way, he can't believe this moron. Erwin might be older but most of the time he acts like the lightminded teenager.

"You are literally an idiot," Levi sounds amused and walks away leaving Erwin with the trolleys, he looks left feeling a pair of eyes on himself. He tiles his head and right away catches sharp stare from the security man, both their stares unpleasant and Levi raised his nose going through the entrance. "Why are we even friends?" He asks himself, hearing Erwin's steps.

"Because I'm handsome?" Erwin asks, popping up to Levi's side, half laughing and sounding light. The smile doesn't leave his face for this whole day spent with Levi. His shoulder bumps into him as they walk together and he laughs, even more, seeing Levi's expression, he stares, blinks and finally nods, done with him.

"That's true," Levi stops, hands squeezes Erwin's cheeks and kisses him on the mouth with a sound. "Glad you have that pretty face always with you," Hand slapped the cheek and Erwin stares, fondly, always taken aback for some seconds when Levi is the first one to show some affection.

"Quit with that weird face,"

He adds and again walks away.

The market is empty, at the eleven in the evening, almost twelve now and there is no better time to go for a small shopping. They walk around the empty sections, looking for not knowing what, barely seeing anyone at this time, in the middle of the week. Of course, they would leave with food but now they are in the section with clothes who knows why.

Everything seems to be too expensive for Levi, but he doesn't mind fitting the shirt he thought looks really cool. It's similar to Erwin's one but this one fits him better, the sleeves aren't reaching his knees and the material is a lot thicker. He goes to the mirror, button the shirt before realising that it looks better undone. 

Erwin behind him tries some stupid caps on his hair, he looks at himself in the mirror, hair messy but he likes the cap, the name of his favourite football club in the front, bet it's a fake one. He goes to Levi, who occupied another mirror and he rests his chin on his shoulder.

"What the hell is that?"

Levi laughs, sounds sarcastically when he saw Erwin in the mirror, he looks like a weird uncle who likes fishing and drinks beer for dinner bought in a cheap bar. He turned around, stands on his tippy toes, the hand of the taller man already on his back to keep him steady as he turns the cap around. He pulls the blonde strands within the hole and it looks much better now.

"Let me see,"

Levi falls to his heels and Erwin looks to the mirror. The expression he made, shocked by his own reflection and the overreaction made Levi laugh.

He turns around, fond curling up to Erwin's face, Levi's laugh always sounds so attractive to him. It's thick and so rare, he's never tired of it. How pure it sounds whenever Levi laughs, with every smile and that noise Erwin feels like his heart grows and wins something.

He can see the embarrassment on Levi's face, muscles around his lips curves in a weird way, ears pink, he always gets shy when Erwin catches him doing that.

"It matches your eyes,"

Levi mumbles shyly, feeling his ears burn as he tried to get rid of the embarrassment. His fingers curl around Erwin's ear, tugging the hair behind it, they are so long now. He needs to buy rubbers and tie his long bangs in a pigtail. Erwin helps him with the embarrassing redness on his ears as he lowered his eyes to his lips and connected them, this time without Levi having to stand on his toes.

He holds the face of blonde, opens eyes and looks up to see him once again in that cap, his forehead showing off and looking really attractive without much trying. He kisses him once again and finally let Erwin straighten his knees, fingers leaving his cheeks with difficulty and the sigh follows. 

Erwin took off the cap and throw it somewhere making Levi look for that. "You not taking it?" He raises his brows, a little bit of disappointment in his voice hearable. Honestly, he wishes Erwin could take it, wearing it backwards for the whole summer and Levi won't take his eyes away from him. 

"Why," Erwin puckers his lips and looks at his friend. The shirt he wears not belonging to him. "Should I take it?" He searches for it but Levi already have it in his hand, reads the price, it's on sale for seven bucks. 

"Take it and I will love you forever," Levi mumbles but not really cares for his words when he looks at the logo in front of the cap, turns it around and places on Erwin's head again. 

"I guess I will take it then," Erwin laughs shortly and fondly, likes the way Levi looks at him now, even if it's only thanks to the cap. 

They turn around to the mirror, Levi looks from the taller man to the shirt he's wearing. Something heavy glued to his back, hugging him tightly making it difficult to move so Levi stays still, the hands are tight around his tummy and the hot breath follows the kisses under his ear.

"What about that?" Erwin asks close to his ear, his voice sounded loud even when he didn't try, the vibrations went straight to Levi's and the goosebumps follow. "It looks just like mine, the one you stole," He continues about the shirt that has more of Levi's attention than he does.

"Yeah, but ten times better," Levi takes it off and leaves on the place with other clothes that people are too lazy to put back.

"Well then, you don't want it?"

Erwin asks seeing Levi's back when he is going to look for something else, he turns around just to give him a look. He knows Erwin would be serious in buying this for him and he can just enjoy having three sizes bigger version of this. Older, dirtier, but it's Erwin's so he likes it.

"Hey, what about these?"

Levi turns around to familiar voice once again and his brows lower as soon as he sees the red, lace panties hanging on the hanger in Erwin's hand.

"What the hell is that," He mumbles but comes closer to Erwin and sees the panties from close. They are small, covered all in lace and Levi can't tell which side of this is the front and which one is the back. He looks up at the blondie and wants to punch him when he feels the light shade of pink on his cheeks. "Put that away moron,"

"Why," He laughs. "You likes them,"

"I'm not a fucking woman, asshole,"

He pulls the hanger from Erwin's hand and hangs it somewhere it's not their place. He glances once again and shook his head thinking that he could wear that instead of his underwear, a very comfortable one. Then he feels two big hands approaching him from behind and squeezing his ass shamelessly. "You would look good in these," Erwin whispers to his ear with warm tone and warm breath, bites gently the skin of his ear and Levi gasps.

"Yeah?" He sounded too fucking taken away. "Is that another of your sick kinks?" He jerks head back, hands from his ass going up to his back and it feels nice but then they are going down again, feeling the small curves of Levi's and their lips brush together.

"Maybe," Erwin smirks and he kisses him like that, with his ass in his hands, chin on his shoulder. The kiss is great but the position it's so uncomfortable they stop quickly.

"Quit touching my ass," Levi curses and leaves Erwin behind as he walks to another section. The communication about closing the market sounds in the whole place again, yet none of them seems to be caring.

"Mind eating that in the middle of the night?" Erwin asks as he chooses the frozen pizza, he chooses the one with four kinds of cheese and Levi grimaces. He comes closer, looks for any better ideas than cheese but he finds nothing so he hums and Erwin take another pack. Levi moving somewhere around him, looking at nothing in particular when he suddenly stops, goes on his tippy toes and kisses his lips.

Just that one kiss, it feels really good.

He pulls away and they stare at each other, Levi looking so innocent Erwin knows something is on his mind. "You are so kissy today," He hums, pleased.

They walk a few steps, it's really empty in here, no one passes through this section, Erwin glances and grabs Levi by his waist. He lifts him and sat on one of the fridges with frozen food. His legs hanging down and hand reaching for the neck feeling the blood rushing fast through his fingers. Lips meeting right away, he let's go the pizzas, falling next to his thigh and he opens them wide to let Erwin in.

"I wish I could see your ass in those red panties,"

Erwin gasps between kisses and Levi laughs making them stop kissing. He moves head away, brows jerked up and the stare is like he really can't believe Erwin sometimes. "Are you thinking about these all the time?" His fingers curls around the neck, feels under his fingers the hair and he brushes them.

"Maybe," Erwin gasps, looks only at Levi's lips and his hands are on his opened thighs, he feels the meaty thigh under his fingers and squeezed it hard. "Yeah," He laughs before kissing him with too much sound, obscene, jaw hurts when he uses his tongue and he thinks that Levi kisses so well. He could never quit.

The last kiss is long, like a goodbye kiss. Levi depends, nose crushing on Erwin's cheek and he lets go when there is no air in his lungs. He feels like not opening his eyes, hands stretching from the back of his neck then wrapping around Erwin's shoulders and bringing him to a tight embrace.

Levi feels like he could stay like this forever, Erwin's hands caressing his thighs but he keeps giving small kisses to his head feeling how he's warming his neck. The reminder that they are yet in the market, not in his bed made Levi finally release the patient man.

Erwin after that lifts him up by his thighs and he doesn't tell him to let him down as he always says, he looks at the blue, shining with the lamp above them eyes and could stare forever but Erwin laughs and Levi rolls his eyes. 

He told Levi to pick up their late night dinner and he walks with him like this. Holding him by his thighs, seeing almost nothing so Levi navigates them and tugs his hair lightly whenever Erwin confuse the direction. He sees an empty trolley in their way, probably belongs to the workers so he stops and Levi already knows what's on his mind. 

"Get inside,"

Erwin commands and Levi follows him, with his help he sits inside, there is still a lot of place in there, Levi straightened his legs and they fit. Erwin laughs at that but drives around the market, doing circles with the trolley, getting some looks from people around them, not especially the rude ones.

"Hey, take these,"

Levi points with a finger to the cookies, Erwin takes two large packs and throws them at Levi who catches them as he still sits in the trolley.

"I think it's falling apart,"

He says when the trolley suddenly is being really loud, Levi is afraid it might break under his weight so he grabs onto Erwin's hand to stop him. "Let me out," He says, sounds panicked and Erwin just laughs but he lets him out by holding his hands and keeping the trolley to the ground with his feet.

They abandoned it somewhere else, Erwin holding all the food when Levi goes first to the next section. "Won't you mind a little bit of alcohol to math?" He asks as his fingers squeeze the black bottle. Honestly, he thinks that learning math without booze is impossible. Erwin nods, he comes closer and communicate goes again.

They should hande to the cash but Erwin presses him again against the fridge with bottles of alcohol. The fridge shakes, a sound of glass against glass, some of them shakes but Levi's back hold them in place.

He gasps into his mouth when Erwin kisses him hotly. Levi bites his lips when the wet mouth goes down to his exposed neck. The taste of skin and sweat, feels the pulse and he sucks on it harshly, under his fingertips the silky skin as he caresses Levi's knee and went higher to his thigh in the shorts. He feels the small hair tickling his fingers and grips at the thick skin.

His hand stays there when he hugs himself tightly to Levi, he kisses the chin as it was the closest to his lips and they stay like this. With Levi's hand on Erwin's back, caressing his wide shoulders, loving its grip on his smaller body and his sighs as breathing is difficult now.

Levi smiles under his nose, he feels happy now. Hides his nose into the blonde hair, sniffs them and feels the hand moving on his thigh, Erwin hid it under Levi's loose shorts but he tightened his thighs around his waist so others won't see his underwear through the holes.

He looks up to some two girls walking across them and they want the beer from the fridge Levi is pressed to.

"Move, you big asshole," Levi pinches Erwin's back. He looks up offended but just now he noticed the girls and moves away with Levi in his arms.

"Watch out or I will drop it," Levi squeaks as he holds the food to his chest and the bottles he put under his jacket. Erwin took him on his back, Levi barely could hold himself by his neck when Erwin did a circle with Levi on his back, holding him under his knees tightly.

"You are crazy," Levi sounds happy, smiles under his nose, glad Erwin can't see it. They walk like that, with Levi being taller than anyone else here and he sees the same man from security going in their direction, he catches the eye contact and knew he is going to them.

"Excuse me," He says when Erwin wants to walk him over. "I saw you hiding something under your jacket," He locks his arms on chest and the way he stands it's like he's keeping them away from moving. 

Erwin lets Levi down, carefully as he was speaking directly to Levi. "So what? Did I steal it?" Levi barks back at the man. He pulls the bottles from under his jacket and handed it to Erwin. "If I wanted I could put it up in my ass, what's your problem dude?"

The man stares at him, he's twice bigger than Erwin but Levi shows that he's not scared. Nor the man, he shows no emotions keeping the face straight, with a little bit of disgust when he looks at Levi. "I will be watching you," He said confidently and Levi wanted to say something again but Erwin grabbed his elbow and pulled him harshly. "Let it go, let's go,"

"Fucker," Levi says under his nose, pulls his hand away so Erwin won't hold him like a kid and his jacket messed up showing off his back. "Who the hell he thinks I am?" Levi spits, angry and Erwin reaches to fix his jacket taking a deep sigh.

"He was just doing his job," Erwin says, calmly now.

"Being a bastard is a job?" He accents the curse word, making it louder, hoping that the man would hear it. Erwin sighs as they are near the cash, there are people out there, standing in line, the lasts of customers and they look at them. More at them, at Levi, watching him getting angry for no reason.

Erwin grabs his elbow once again, lowers on his knees to whisper. "Calm down, okay? He was a bastard and you steal nothing, so what's the deal?"

Levi furrows his brows, he is really angry, wants for Erwin to let go but he holds too tightly.

"The deal is that he looked at me like at shit," His voice breaks here but he shows no emotions. "Do I look like that? Do everyone here looking at me knows how shitty my life is?" His voice kept rising from anger and he can't control it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Erwin furrows his forehead, grip on Levi's elbow stronger and he almost pulls him higher. He's getting angry, hearing words like this coming out from Levi.

"That hurts, asshole," He talks about the hand holding him.

"It hurts me too so shut up," Erwin says loud and angry and Levi rarely sees him like this, that's why he's so surprised. He lowers his eyes, shuts up and Erwin releases his arm finally. It hurt even more now but Levi says nothing as they stay in the line.

The mood leaves both of them, Erwin holds the food, looks down. Levi holds the bottles he would love to throw on the floor that he looks at now. They move slowly further as the people leave and it's finally their turn to leave this fucking place.

"Oh," Both of them looks up after looking at the floor for ten minutes. "Hi Erwin! It's so cool to see you here," The cashier speaks up. It's a girl, looking very young and it seems that she knows him, Levi looks from the girl to Erwin, eyes shining with curiosity.

"Hey," Erwin gasps, half surprised, half relieved. His expression suddenly lights up, the wrinkles disappeared just like that. "I didn't know you were working here," He says, the tone he was speaking earlier to Levi is now gone and he sounds so naturally it's surprising.

"Yeah, I needed a job, it's probably the best for beginners like me," She laughs, cutely, only one of their products has been scanned as she doesn't look down to see what she's scanning, too busy looking at Erwin.

"Yeah," Erwin laughs with her, smiles so nicely. "I know something about it,"

"You still working with your father?" She asks like she knows a lot and Levi feels like a fifth wheel. The girl didn't look at him even once, nor Erwin.

"I'm saving some money to finally get on mine," Erwin smiles and Levi feels like the smile was only for him, he looks probably pathetic now. She scanned all their products but Erwin is so slow with taking out his card from the wallet. 

"You will be staying in here?" She asks, her wrist under her jaw when she put the card and they are waiting for it to work, for Levi is like an eternity. 

"Oi, Erwin," Levi speaks up and both of them look in his direction. He totally ignores the girl, feeling the gaze on him. "We forgot the condoms," He says and watches how expression on Erwin's face didn't change. He just smiles, softly, softer than for girl and then chuckled.

"We don't need it, baby,"

The girls watch them and Erwin inserts the pin. 

"So what," She looks at Levi once again. "You into boys now?"

Erwin smiles, showing off his teeth and Levi mentally kills him, just waiting for the answer. "Not really," Erwin laughs, instead of the girl's laugh it's always nice. When he laughs the sun shines, Levi is less hungry and one cashier is dying. "Just into him,"

Erwin doesn't need to look at Levi knowing he's blushing, he wishes her a good night and leaves with Levi. They walk, quietly, it's so dark now and chilly. 

"What was that?" Erwin finally asks, still sounds amused as he lightly holds the bag with their shopping. "Condoms? We never use them,"

"Shut up,"

 

 

They lock themselves in Levi's room, making out on his small bed, pinned by Erwin down but he kissed him slowly, caressing his jaw, treasuring his soft lips. The small moans leaving Levi's mouth when Erwin sucked a hickey under the adam's apple. "We should be at mine," Erwin whispers, fingers holding Levi's wrist.

He shook his head, watching the saliva on Erwin's lips. "No it's fine, we will be alone," He promises and he nods giving him another kiss.

They went later to the kitchen to do the late dinner, it's dark in the whole house, besides the light that's coming from the oven. Erwin doesn't like Levi's house. It's cold in here, he never feels safe about Levi. As now he holds him in his arms, the oven working and the smell it's wandering around the kitchen.

"Look what you did, asshole," Levi tugs his head from Erwin's hug, the redness where Erwin was earlier holding Levi in the market was visible, probably later it will be redder. Erwin looks down, with fingers he jerked the skin then leaned and kissed it a few times.

"I'm sorry, Levi," He says and he can feel honest in there. Erwin holds Levi back in the embrace, hands now rubbing his back hard, cheek squeezed against his chest and Levi hates being squeezed like that but it's what he needs now. "You just didn't want to shut up,"

Levi just nods, closing eyes and likes his touch. He feels sad, but tries to cast it off. "I feel like everyone is looking down at me because of my father,"

Erwin understands, fingers going under Levi's shirt, he feels the back hot as the sunny day, fingers caressing the bare skin and leaves kisses on his head to keep him calm. "No one looks at you down. You are not like him,"

Levi nods again, feels like Erwin always is right and he doesn't need to keep going, he also feels weirdly sentimental. His fingers are making small circles on Erwin's chest as it goes up then falls down with a big effort. "When are you planning to move from your fathers?"

"I don't know, maybe soon,"

Levi stares at the light from oven, hand moving in blonde hair and he didn't know what he was hoping to hear.

"I will take you with me," He says after it feels like an eternity but it's just one minute of silence and darkness, knows Levi wants to hear it, that's why he doesn't believe it really.

"Will you?" He asks.

Erwin looks up, face red from hugging to Levi's hair, hair messy and he looks sleepy, it's something around 1 in the night and both of them are hungry. "Yeah, promise I will get you out from here," He promises and Levi stares. Seeing no hesitation.

Erwin lets him down, feet touching the floor. "As soon as I buy a car I will keep the money for the flat,"

Levi nods and thinks about their future when they are later in his room, eating pizza in silence. Erwin sees that he is thinking about something hard that's why he presses the piece at his face and the ketchup dirtied his nose.

"What the fuck," He is here again. Erwin says nothing takes another bite.

They supposed to learn math but it's almost 2 am and none of them really think about it. They lay together on Levi's small bed. Hand touching. Erwin holds Levi's hand in his, with thumb he caresses his two fingers and Levi watches it, feeling his heart growing.

He still feels anxious, like Erwin is going to leave him soon and never come back. He is older, he wants to move one and Levi is redundant. He suddenly wants to cry, on the thought of being alone, not alone, of being without Erwin. His heart aches in his chest and he hides his face into Erwin's shoulder and sheets, their hands fall apart and he doesn't want to cry.

"Hey," Erwin says softly. "You sleepy?" Hands reached to Levi's hair, he nuzzles them and Levi drowns more in the sheets. Erwin smiles and uses the force to lift Levi's face. He sees the sad expression and the laughs leave his face.

"What's wrong," He asks, Levi looks away. "Baby," Erwin leans in and with his nose, he traces his cheek.

"What I'm gonna to do when you leave?"

He asks, looks into space.

"You mean tomorrow?" He asks.

"Maybe tomorrow," Levi shrugged his shoulders with that disappointed face that Erwin can't bare.

"You are so sensitive today," Erwin says and puts away the plate. He lays with his back on the bed and brings Levi on top of him, he didn't obey but still didn't look up. Hands on his tummy, lips pouted sadly without even trying to do that. 

"Look at me," Erwin commands, he could lift his chin with his fingers but he wanted for him to do it alone and he does. And when he does Erwin stares long. It should be uncomfortable but they never felt this way with each other. "I love you," His eyes twinkle, suddenly becomes glassy and he blinks that away.

"I love you too,"

It comes right after Erwin's words and Levi is surprised by himself. It was easier than he thought to say it out loud. He snuggles to his neck, closes eyes and the arms are closed around him so tightly he knows Erwin won't let go. 

 

 


	4. Can't talk

It's Saturday morning and Levi is already in Erwin's.

The smell of eggs on pan floating in the whole kitchen, Levi keeps adding chive, ham and cheese, stomach growling in morning hunger and his hips moving at the song coming from the radio that Erwin's father truly treasures. He tastes the eggs with a wooden spoon, it's more like a pretext to just have something in the mouth. It tastes good. Erwin opens the window as the sunny morning and hot pan makes the kitchen almost like in the pot. The small wind coming from the gap blows on Levi's bare legs, thighs sweaty when he's for the whole morning near the stove. Wearing only underwear and Erwin's t-shirt that reaches his knees seems to be yet too much. He's not ashamed walking around with his legs exposed, Erwin's father saw Levi's butt once or twice, or maybe more. 

"How's the arm?" Erwin asks, from across the kitchen as the too big sleeve moved aside showing off Levi's slim arm. He looks down at it, other hand holding the handle of the pan and sees light green bruise.

"Fine, I guess," He moves his shoulders up and down, releases the pan from his grip to press a thumb into the greenish skin, feeling no pain. "You have a strong grip," Levi comments and turns off the stove. Erwin stands up to take the plates and goes near Levi to apologise him once again with kiss above his elbow.

"I should be more careful with you," Erwin holds the plate while Levi puts the eggs on it, he looks up at sleepy Erwin, in his pyjama too and messy hair. He looks moody today, smiled not even once so Levi decides to make him a cup of coffee.

"No, you shouldn't," Levi furrows his thin brows, making him look angry and Erwin stares, seeming more sad now as they wait for the water to be ready in the pot. Lips puckered up, wrinkles on his chin and eyes reading Levi. "I'm fine, told you already. So stop worrying because you look idiotic as shit," Grey eyes went up at the sound of slippers shuffling on the wooden floor. The old man enters the kitchen with sleep and smile on his face, glasses on his nose and he scratches his beard. "What's that smell?" He asks, glancing at the pan then at Levi. "That's for me?" Levi nods and smiles at the man simply.

"Have a seat," Levi points at the chairs, gives Erwin a look and he goes there too. "Coffee, sir?" The man laughs at what Levi called him, sounding pleasant when he receives a hot cup from him then plate with looking good breakfast, the steam was warming his face and the smell satisfy his nose.

Three of them eat without words. The oldest man, eating and humming, drinking his coffee. He stands to volume up the radio, his hand caressed Levi's back when he sat down, back to his side. "So Levi, how's school?" Then he put the whole fork into his mouth, some of the chive on his beard.

"It's okay. Not bad actually," Levi answers, prefers to keep it like this. Telling him everything that worries Levi when he enters and leaves the school would take too much time and he doesn't need another's person lecture about how important school is and how he sucks at it.

"Are you planning to go to the college?"

Levi looks at Erwin, he looks back and both of them thinking. Levi thought about it, a few times. The first thing that came to his mind that time was Erwin, not the money. Thinking about leaving Erwin, not being able to spend more careless days with him. Leaving the town, parents, being all alone with life like an adult? Levi shivers on the thought of going to the work, paying bills and not leaving it like he does with school when he's too tired or stressed. It just never bothers him because college needs money and he doesn't have it, that's why he lives in this safe bubble with Erwin. Knowing that being with him is just fine, they would make it somehow in two. Erwin will find a flat, small, just for the two of them. He pushes away the thoughts that it might end soon, though.

"It's too expensive for me," He just answers, the smile, short on his lips stays there to keep the man without worries about him. Under the table he feels long leg poking his ankle, it comes from Erwin's direction.

"If you need money I can find you a place in my store,"

Levi looks down at his half empty plate, fork keep pressing on the small piece of chive and his bare foot lays on Erwin's calf, feeling soft hair under his toes. "Thank you, Mr Smith," He laughs shortly, not knowing why, he's just glad now. No one is surprised seeing that from Levi, the two Smiths always laughs in weird moments, maybe he caught that from them. "I will think about it,"

"Actually, I need money," Erwin speaks up and his father looks at him. He lifts his brow and shifts on right thigh to face his son. "You need money? For what, my dear boy."

Erwin pretends to be thinking, he just waits a little to say. "For car,"

"Car?" He asks, sipping coffee and sounds interested. "What about your license?"

"Almost got it,"

"Hm," The man thinks, rubbing his beard, looking somewhere in space. Already by the spark in his eyes Erwin knew he likes the idea, he would give him more hours on shift and help him as he always does. "Young people really want everything these days. I think I can help you with it, Erwin."

"Really?"

"Yes, yes." The man stands from the table, takes his dishes putting them to the empty sink and sighs happily. "We will talk about it on Monday. Right now I'm going to check on the store, later I'm leaving for a few meeting to expand the network of the store. I'm leaving the house to you two, take care of it."

 

They are still in the kitchen when Erwin's father comes with case and serious clothes, by serious means shirt and some fancy vest. Levi changed his chair to be closer to Erwin, he brought his feet to his chest and the bigger hands caress his bare knee.

"Would you be alright?" The man asks taking some papers from the cabinet, he's in rush and the both of them just watches him.

"Yeah, I will take care of Erwin," Levi says and the two Smiths laughs, what a combo.

"That's good. My boys," He smiles and Erwin eventually stands up to hug his father, he gets easily sentimental. Might even cry later in the car that he's leaving his son for two days straight.

"Have a safe trip, dad," Erwin says close to his ear and Levi watches the heartwarming scene, he waves at the man with a genuine smile, too lazy to stand up and join their hug. It's not like it would be embarrassing for Levi to show some more emotions.

The man leaves after warm hugs and Erwin comes back to the table. Plate empty, last drops of coffee still in the cup, probably cold now, but it helped. Erwin's eyes are more open now, his skin has warmer colour and he smiles when Levi kisses him. Then he leans his shoulder against Erwin's chest, carefully so he won't fall from the chair.

"Your father is such a workaholic," Levi mutters quietly, his legs now straightened on the table, watching his own feet. Ankle on ankle, knee brushing knee and Erwin's hand caressing his bare, smooth thigh, the skin jiggles between his fingers.

"Yeah," Erwin says with a sigh. "He spends a lot of time in the store. It's like his second home,"

"I love your father,"

"Me too,"

 

 

Levi loves weekends with Erwin. Especially when he agrees to spend the whole day doing almost nothing. They were watching a movie, end up cuddling and taking a nap. Later Erwin called pizza because Levi was too lazy with making the dinner. They ate the whole eight large pieces leaving the box on the floor. In the afternoon they went for a short walk together just to buy a cheap wine in the convenience store and when they came back, they decided to sleep tonight in the living room. Erwin opened the couch, pulling an extra mattress from under it so it was longer, Levi brought blankets from Erwin's room and the tv was playing pointless for the whole time in the background.

Warm lips presses against Levi's forehead, more like his standing out bangs and Erwin blows them away with a deep sigh. Yet, they are too firm and come back to the same place, looking untouched. Erwin bits his lip helpless, looking down again at his legs, both opened lying freely on both sides. Toes curling, muscles on his calves tightening and his lower stomach tickles with arousal as the small hand moves lazily on his half hard cock.

"I thought about going to the gym," Erwin speaks up, after calming the whimper that wanted to leave his lips. Levi looks up, eyes bigger on Erwin's words but the fingers kept tracing his soft skin. His lips still pink and little swollen after two sessions of lazily kissing, always one of them ending with hard on. Point finger made a small circle around the tip of his cock, it was getting wet and his fingers were going smoother now.

"For what," Levi asks, the cock feels heavy just in his one hand, wrist burning with pain so he changes his hand to left, the moves sloppier when he's not used to jerk himself or somebody with his non-dominant hand. "You have a nice body," He comments, a big true. Just now he stares at the nice legs. The strong arm next to Levi's head and under the top there is a really nice stomach.

"Just you know," He bit his lips again, voice getting more and more deeper and Levi wants him to keep talking. "I could still look better. I think I gained weight, not a surprise after eating this unhealthy food with you every day," He chuckles when Levi lifts his body harshly and gives him a look, he was just expecting that.

"You saying that I'm fat?"

"No, you're not. I was talking about myself," Erwin's finger crept under Levi's t-shirt, he pulls the fabric, lowers it, showing off his shoulder and kissed the delicate skin there. "You are always slim and perfect. I like you just how you are," Erwin also lifts himself just to sit behind Levi, his nose dive in behind his ear and hot breath spreads on his neck. "You never gains weight, isn't that weird?"

"I have a good metabolism," Levi gulps, feeling his everything getting hotter. Head falls aside when the kisses are pressed to his tender skin on the neck and his hand finds Erwin's cock lying on his thigh without looking.

"Metabolism?" Erwin asks, biting slowly the thin skin and Levi left a moan, so chaste and flimsy, he wants to hear it again and again. "Or maybe it's because we fuck all the time? You're always so frisky and active. Always so sweaty and tired when you fuck yourself on me. Is this your secret to keep that body so fine?" Erwin feels the hand holding him firmly, jerking up and down and he moans when Levi does.

"Shut up," He says, sounds almost like he's begging, sounding like not him. Still fully clothed, not touched yet so desperate. Erwin smirks and his back falls down to the couch, head hits the pillow and he sighs deeply meeting Levi's face when he turns around finally. The room feels hot from the summer sun. Levi tugs the shorts from Erwin's long legs, lay between them and he's too willing to suck him off.

With the mouth, Levi barely opens when speaks now takes the full length of Erwin's dick inside. He chokes on it when the full erection hits the back of his throat painfully. Erwin holds his black hair tightly to keep him there, eyes went glassy in one second, almost crying when he leaves his mouth and saliva drips from the cock and his wide open mouth. He gasps loudly, taking all the air in the room to his small lungs. Levi blinks the blur away, looks up, meets the navy blue eyes, jaw clenched and they do it again. Levi closes his eyes, nose touching the lower stomach of Erwin's then also his forehead reaches it. Chest tightening when he can't find a breath and Erwin releases just in time.

His throat sore after a few times, sucking just the juicy tip now but he looks wrecked. Eyes watery, tears around them and he wipes them everytime the cocks fall from his lips. "You like it?" Erwin asks, just in case, on the last word Levi can hear the worry and his chest hurt. "Love it," He feels like he can't talk more now, probably won't speak tomorrow but it happens. Lips pink, swollen works on the tip, he sucks it, licks, licks even more when Erwin's thighs are crazy when he does it. And he has enough, his lips have when they hurt and he sits on top of Erwin, still in his clothes, feeling like crying. Not embarrassed by how he's looking, probably in his worst and Erwin stares. With thumb caressing the lips, too good lips for him, none of them wants to kiss now. "Such a good boy," He whispers after he adored Levi's face with his eyes for too long.

"Good?" Levi asks, closes his eyes when Erwin hugs himself to his chest and leaves calming kisses on his shaky throat, his own breath still shaky after good sucking and when his aching cock rubs against Levi's shorts. "Yeah," He nods, breath unstable and hands go under Levi's shorts, he slides them down, next the underwear and feels the soft skin of nice butt. The skin drips between his fingers, the feeling so satisfying. "My good boy," Erwin's hand goes lower, between the warm, sweaty thighs and he rubs Levi's balls, swollen and sensitive. He's ready to whimper and Erwin's lips kissed his wet chin again.

"Erwin," His face hid somewhere in his blonde hair, shaking when the hand jerk his painfully red cock, feeling like he's dripping and Levi is not sure if he just came or he is just that wet. The hand that was caressing his thigh nicely now slapped his ass, it was too sudden and Levi gripped his thighs together, harshly making Erwin's hand stuck there. "Erwin," Levi cried almost, lower stomach squeezing in pleasure and being in this position hurt. He wants to move his hips, to rub against Erwin but he got another slap, this one burned a little.

"Call me just like that, baby," Erwin mutters somewhere near Levi's neck. "Open your legs," He says, still sounds warm and calm as if they were talking about the weather. Levi opens his legs just to feel that hand again on his sensitive cock, jerking it in a way Levi loves. "You're so wet. Can you hear it?" Erwin force Levi to look down at him, he sees red eyes and red cheeks, red lips and red mark on his chin. Now that he has his weak stare he jerks quicker, wet sounds of hand jerking his dick are so loud that Levi feels embarrassed, it sounds so obscene but feels so good.

"Erwin, please," Levi wants to look away, he bit his shaky lip, curling toes just to not came like this when the hand stops and Levi feels like he can breathe again, looking down at Erwin's lips he kisses them slowly. They kiss so the excitement can fall down a little so when Erwin will enter Levi they won't come after two seconds.

Erwin left his mouth open, sees how even now, when they are just staring, how horny Levi is. His body is shaking whenever Erwin touches him. He watches his face carefully when he places the third slap to his right cheek. Levi first squeezes his eyes, then lips, shut in a straight line but whimpers still somehow leave them. He feels the burning, dick twitching even more, it hurts at his tip, just begging to be touched. Erwin feeds on it, he swallows his whimpers. They sound so lewd, vulnerable and low and it feels like Levi loses a breath with it.

Erwin opens him with just one finger, not for too long cause Levi is too close to coming and too impatient. He enters him, on his wish. It makes him cry, he covers his face with both of his hands, he so unprepared for this but Erwin keeps going when he asks if he can and Levi just sobs, still in agreement. He wants to bare that burning stretching and feel the everything other good that always comes when Erwin is in him. He feels how every inch of Erwin's big cock pulses inside him, stretches him deeper and he's all way in, it feels like miles. "Fuck, Erwin," Levi falls from his feet to his knees, hands pressed to Erwin's chest and eyes squeezed when he made a first testing thrust.

Erwin's free hand goes to Levi's wet cheek, it feels so hot like he might have a fever. Yet he caresses the black hair away, holds them back and stares at the pale pinky face, keeping himself as much as he can from thrusting into that tight hole. "You feel so good, Levi," He says, waiting for his eyes to open. "I love being inside you so much. I know how much you fucking love it, baby." He meets the blue eyes, waits for him to lean and they kiss slowly, nose crushing, dick throbbing in the little sensitive body. "So fucking tight," He whispers right to his mouth, hands spreading Levi's ass and hitting that one place making both of them sounding so desperate.

"Yeah," Erwin make it long, sounds cocky. He smiles, leaving a hoarse laugh seeing Levi getting into his form, finally being used to the pain that spreads on his insides and back as the max pleasure. "Take it, take it," The blonde gasps when Levi lifts himself to his knees and he pushes back onto his dick.

Hands showed up as he works his hips like he has no back bone. His cock jumping in the air, hitting his own stomach and when he glances down, just for a small second he sees the lustful eyes watching him, if he could he would eat him raw and still fuck him while doing this. "Like that?" Levi asks, hips falls down, doing some moves that are too fast for Erwin to keep up.

"Fuck yeah," He gasps in a hoarse voice, fingers gripped on Levi's knee and he moves it higher to his sweaty, meaty thigh near his cock. "Work those hips, baby. I'm so close,"

Erwin grabs Levi's cock, he bumps it in the same pace he fucks himself and his thighs shake like jelly when he comes slowly. Firstly in his stomach, everything squeezed then busting a lot of semen that dripped down his cock, dirting Erwin's fist and moaning just like he cried. Erwin then pulls out just in time to come, on his own stomach when Levi pulled his t-shirt up. It would be a pity to dirty it. Fingers pull the sensitive skin, lats drops drip down and Levi takes a deep breath.

Erwin feels his eyes closing when Levi leans and kisses him once. "Nice," He whispers simply, has no strength but goes to the kitchen for paper towels to clean both of them. He sits on the edge of the bed, wearing his underwear and it hurts when he sits on his ass. "I've got some stupid bal in my school,"

"Bal?" Erwin crawls on his elbows to Levi, more to his back. He kisses his spine, sees the bones when Levi leaned forward to put on socks. "Are you going?" He asks when Levi doesn't speak nor he didn't turn around. 

"Fuck, no," He finally turns around, crossing his legs and his red cheeks cooling down. He looks for his shorts on the bed, sees them on another edge and decides to stay just like this, pulling the shirt down to cover his thighs and Erwin rolls it up. 

"Why no,"

"It's for kids. Who goes to parties made by school? Some losers,"

Erwin chuckles, lays on his back again and Levi gets closer to that. His knees rest on Erwin's chest and he glances at the tv. "I was at every bal in my school,"

"Well," Levi looks down at his feet, he brings them together and feels the hand crawling somewhere around his waist. "Everyone liked you in school," He comments, sounds almost offended and it didn't move Erwin. Instead, he asks softly. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Levi looks down again. "I don't know. It's stupid," He shruggers his shoulders and Erwin rolls eyes. With the rest of his energy, he brings Levi down and he cuddles to him receiving a lot of kisses to his sweaty, wet hair. They smell still good.

For a bal, Levi was a big no. He hates the school, the bal is in the school. He hates the people from his school and he doesn't want to see them more than he should. Yet he didn't think that Erwin might want to go with him, it would make it just a little less sucks. 

"If it's lame we can just eat then leave," Erwin's fingers dugs into Levi's hip, he then shakes it to catch Levi's attention on him and he nodded unsurely.

 

 

"Can you stop sending me photos of your stomach every day after you spend 10 minutes in the gym?" Levi shows his leg in the air, moves his ankle hearing some ruffling on the other side and waits for any answer from Erwin.

"Yeah," He says probably not to Levi, he can hear other people around Erwin and Levi is getting bored. "What are you talking about, Levi? I was there for like two hours. I'm coming home now,"

"Sure, sure." He sighs, a book of math laying on his stomach and his head starts to hurt after reading and understanding shit. "Are you coming over? Might help me with math. I'm having a tough time,"

Levi hears a disappointed sigh. "I promised my father to help him with the delivery," He continues with another sigh and Levi stares at the ceiling, holds the phone to his ear and thinks about going to sleep when Erwin won't be here.

"Fine, then," He is ready to say goodbye but Erwin interrupts him.

"I can call later still,"

And Levi thinks if Erwin is really more important than sleeping. He rolls on the side, tugs the book to his chest and the pages are nicely cold. He looks out the window, sees only the dark sky and his eyes are feeling heavy. "I might be sleeping,"

"I will wake you up then," Erwin presses, sounds calm but there's a shake of worry and hope, he wants to call. Levi can tell that in that weird voice there is a smile too, still outside, probably driving by bus and other people muffles him a little. "Pick up, okay?" Erwin waits patiently for the answer, holding the phone close to his ear, staring at one point, trying to figure out what Levi is doing. "Are you jerking off?" He asks after a long time without answer.

"What the hell. I am not," Levi mumbles, his headache is growing and eyes are getting so heavy. "I'm going to sleep. Good luck with calling me later," He presses the red button instantly, wraps arms around the pillow and closes his eyes when someone knocks on his doors.

It's not his father, he never knocks.

"Oh, Levi. Are you sleeping?" The woman asks as she enters his room, closes the doors quietly and sits on the edge of his bed, the mattress shifting just lightly. Levi sits up, rubs his eyes and shakes head.

"I was just going to take a nap. Still learning," He lifts the math book, pages flying and it's turned upside down. His mother smiles, genuine and warmly.

"I'm really glad you are," She places her both hands on her thighs, still in her uniform from work, probably just came back but Levi didn't hear. "I've got something for you, actually,"

"You have?" He lifts his brows, comes closer as the distance between them was too big and her hands land on Levi's knee, she rubs it as the other hand tugs something from the pocket from her cardigan. "I remember you said something about that bal in your school. I worked some extra hours so you could go and have some fun," She handed him some money, folded together and the papers were old and used. Before taking them Levi looked up, meeting the shiny grey eyes and he took it placing under his pillow.

"Be careful, your father migh-"

"Yes, I know. I will hide it in my pants or somewhere, later," Levi looks everywhere but not at his mother, he feels this need to thank her, hug her or do anything but it never comes for him naturally, not with his own parents.

"Are you going to invite someone?" She asks quietly and Levi looks up finally.

"Erwin,"

"Ah, Erwin," She nods, something worrying went through her lips and stayed in eyes. She kept nodding her head, playing with her fingers nervously. "I really like him," She continues and Levi believes her.

"I know. He likes you too,"

"Is he taking a good care of you?" She asks again, voice starting to shake, breaths loud through her nose and Levi wants to grab her hand and calm her.

"He is," It's all Levi says and does.

She nods again, a few times and stands up. Levi looks up, his eyes following her to the doors, watches her grabbing the handle and he feels nervous when he says. "Mom,"

His voice like an alert, she looks immediately at him, calmer now, smile still here and she expects nothing much. "Thanks. I will tell you how the bal was," The smile only went bigger, she wishes him a goodnight and turns off the light.

Levi hears her steps, walking away and he takes the money from the pillow. It's fifty bucks and his eyes went big. The entry to the bal is like ten dollars and he gulps. Knowing how much she works for their family. A lot of it goes for bills, some for food and the rest is always somewhere gone and after that Levi's father always comes drunk. 

He grabs his phone back, the sleep left him for now. He sees messages from Erwin and when he unlocks his phone the photo of Erwin's stomach pops up.

"Moron," Levi thinks, yet he stares at the screen not exiting the picture. The face almost covered with phone, tight shirt lifted showing off his nice, wet stomach. His eyes follow the muscles down, to the rubber of his sweatpants and he stares for too long, catching himself biting lower lip and damn that headache. 

Levi exits the photo, read messages from him, asking if Levi is mad and a sad emoticon.

_what am i supposed to wear for that stupid bal_

He types, sends and hugs the phone to his chest staring blankly at the window. Fifty bucks, huh. 


	5. Do you feel anything?

"Picture?"

Levi hears well, he keeps walking, not glancing even once at the man speaking directly to him. He makes sturdily steps, with pug nose but someone pulls his shoulder harshly and brings him in front of the camera.

"Yes, please,"

The blonde smiles with his teeth white, looks down at the grumpy face and lowers his neck keeping the perfect calmness on his face. "Smile?" He raises his brows, meets even bigger grimaces. Levi has forgotten completely how to smile. "I thought you like having pictures together?" The long hand wraps around the small waist of Levi's. He brings him closer with just one move and both hands are pressed to Erwin's chest, without it Levi might lose his balance.

"I do," Levi looks down, the camera man probably getting impatient. He's being held like it's too difficult to stand by himself, the fingers holding him squeezes his hip through the jacket and shirt and he feels many eyes on him. "But not when I'm looking like this. Plus I'm not sure if I really want remember being here,"

"What are you saying?" Erwin pretends to not hear, moves his ear closer to Levi's face and then turns his head to face him. "Levi, you look good," Erwin's eyes shine, trying to convince him seeing that unsure and unusual look on his small pouty face. "Wasn't that what you say on the phone? Oh, and the picture you send? You rarely send pictures of that adorable face of yours," His finger moves the strands of his bangs to see him better and when their eyes meet Levi looks away, feeling redness on his ears.

He hates being here, already at the entrance of school he saw a lot of familiar faces, yet then he meets the blue eyes and he feels odd. His eyes are too bright today. Skin glowing. Teeth blinding. Levi feels like in the first days when he was meeting Erwin to learn math and he couldn't look straight into his eyes because he kept blushing.

He is way too close now, breaking Levi's personal space that never really existed for Erwin. He smells awfully good, the perfumes so strong today, Levi can't breathe properly. His blonde hair is up and he can't even push his fingers there, it's stiff like a rock from the gel.

Levi stares shyly and thinks that this hairstyle makes Erwin look older. The fringe he wears every day, not even brushing it, makes him look very young, younger for his age. But now he looks some seven years older, his forehead is showed, it's really huge. There are wrinkles in the middle, especially when he smiles. He has bushy, dark unlike his hair brows and now that his face feels so bare it shows off his fine bone structure, his skinny cheeks, sharp jawline and those dimples near his ears. Levi sighs, feels so heavy and bad when he looks at the long neck, the first two buttons of his shirt opened and there are a few fading rosy marks made by Levi.

He fixes the shirt, closes one more button and scolds him with a sharp gaze.

It's in Levi's nature to criticize a lot of things, he does that a lot to Erwin, to the pain, and Erwin takes notes. Especially when in public Levi comments other men, saying what he likes and what he doesn't.

Erwin could change everything when Levi is unhappy.

They talked on the phone some days before the bal, Levi gave him a hint, telling to look good so others could be jealous and he didn't expect for Erwin to look this good, when he doesn't care much about his appearance, he just wears anything and he looks good in it.

When Levi saw him today in the doors, he felt like someone different picked him up. He wanted back there to shut the doors in front of his face, scream that some creepy old man is in front of his house and lastly what he did was jump on his bones.

Levi sometimes thinks about Erwin being older, he always shivers knowing that in some years he will be hot, rich, handsome and with big dick and Levi would love him even more.

He blinks that thought away, sees the big forehead first then even bigger blue eyes and no matter that he sees Erwin every day, he's too much this night.

"Excuse me, can you hurry? There are other people waiting for a picture,"

"One more second," Erwin smiles at the man, as polite as he can. Blue eyes came back to grey one, staring at him and he can't hide a smile seeing the way Levi is staring at him. He kisses the forehead he earlier exposed and Levi's face changes again, back to that gloomy look. He wants to leave this place, being with Erwin looking like a god or daddy, he didn't decide yet, somewhere else. He stares at him hopelessly, waiting for Erwin to show mercy and let him leave this place full of idiots.

Erwin couldn't bear the look on Levi's face, he wasn't really feeling it tonight, coming here and being a social animal. His words never express it as much as his eyes do now. "You know why you came here. You said that your mother worked hard for this so let's make a picture where you are smiling and let her know that she made you this happy." Erwin stares back, harshly, not blinking and Levi sighs. He's right and hot, Levi shouldn't disagree cause he will lose, having no assets. He moves his feet on the small board, hand placed on Erwin's back and puffs his chest up. Erwin feels a small victory, straightening his own back, he places easily a smile on face and the flash blinded both of them.

"Okay, next,"

"See, it wasn't that bad." Erwin still holds him when they enter the main hall, full of people, ugly decorations, tables and too loud, trashy music. Levi searches for a place, somewhere far from everything where he could sit, eat and leave. "There," He mumbles to himself, grabs the bigger hand easily and Erwin follows him, seeing a lot of young people.

"Oh, is that my favourite student? Is it really Erwin Smith?"

Erwin hears a familiar voice, he searches for it and smile presses on the corners of his lips when he sees his old math teacher. He goes into his direction and Levi grabs his hand in other. "What the hell? You're not going there," He hisses but in a whisper, doesn't want the teacher to hear, his situation with math is pretty bad. "Just a second, Levi," Erwin sounds like asking but he lets go of Levi's hand and approaches the teacher that hugged him with no hesitation.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Levi says under his nose, feels his shoulders falling down helpless and he wants to hide under the ground. He stands here, between in nowhere, feeling people's eyes on him, legs shaking in direction of Erwin, he doesn't want to go there but he wants to feel less visible. And the wide shoulders of his are enough to hide Levi.

He goes there, already feeling like the fifth wheel and doesn't know how to interrupt their talk.

"Levi! You came too," The teacher starts when he somehow saw him, sounds unlike on the lessons. More lively, happy and less rude. Face red and Levi furrows his brows staring and thinking that maybe he's drunk already. "You know this guy?" His hand wraps around Erwin's neck, they are almost the same height. Yet it seems like he's hanging on Erwin's shoulder. "He was my best student, best!" He gesticulates a lot with his hand, both him and Erwin laughing and Levi stands, staring at them and thinking if laughing might help with his grades in math.

"Actually I help Levi with math," Erwin sounds still politely, talking to that screwed trash not even trying to act like a teacher who supposed to watch on those kids to not look like him right now.

"You help him?" He lifts his brows, made a face and then swings on his heels towards Levi. "How're your grades, Levi? Huh?"

Levi stares back, maybe he doesn't remember now. "Poorly,"

"Still?" The teacher found something amusing cause he laughs a lot now. He brings Erwin close to himself with his arm still hanging on his shoulder and he leans towards Levi. "What about the help of us two? I could help you not only with the math," He smirks, so loathsome that Levi might throw up, but his stomach is yet empty.

Erwin watches Levi, he wants to answer, something really rude pressing on his tongue that's why he excused the teacher, grabbed Levi's wrist and he lost them in the crowd. "What the fuck was that," Levi curses, pulls Erwin's arm to stop him but he kept going, around dancing people.

"He was like that on every bal," Erwin says calmly and they find some table, he sits but Levi is too angry to do that. "It's better to stay quiet than have later in common with him. Since your grade-"

"So what? I'm supposed to let him fuck me?"

"That's not what I meant."

Erwin talks back right away, in the tone that makes Levi shut up and the stare makes him look away. He clearly put a dot there, for Levi it felt like Erwin's voice stopped even the music. When he is serious about something there is no need for Levi to keep going, it just ends up with the argument and he doesn't feel like doing that now.

The blonde sighs, scratches his chin and looks around. Seems that everyone is having a good time. Young people looking like they had no worries as they hips move with the song, they talk, laugh, are in totally different world. He then shifts his eyes to Levi, the only person who looks like he's not from here. Like he doesn't belong in here. Maybe even Erwin could blend with all those faces but Levi is really something different. He is angry, shifts on his legs like even standing make him more irritated.

That's not how it looked in Erwin's head. Knowing Levi well he suspected he would hate everything about this place, but he's good at being himself, not caring about others and having fun just with Erwin. That's how he wanted. Take care of him, dance with him, drink with him, break Levi's stereotype of school bal wanting for him to feel happy. Or just less annoyed.

"Come here,"

Erwin says, reaches with his hand to Levi's and brings him between his opened thighs. Levi looks down at the hand holding his, fingers rubbing his knuckles and Erwin thinks that they still have a lot of time. Levi looks up, with eyes heavy, covered with thin brows and his heart flutters, angry, but that one look makes him feel better.

"You want to leave?"

Erwin asks, and closes his legs. Levi sits at the edge of his knees, feet hanging on both sides and looks at him innocently. He gives no answer, probably fighting with his own thoughts in that small head.

Erwin sighs, giving him the time he needs, fingers caress still the hand he didn't let go, his skin feels subtle and cold.

He stares at the small man sitting on top of him, he feels light and that moody face doesn't match his nice clothes today. Levi wore the heavy, way too big black jacket they found in a thrift shop. The brand was known, it was cheap and hanging on his shoulders. Levi said he felt like a punk in it, it has that thought vibe and yet it matches him. Under it, to look a little like he is going to a bal, not to drive motor, he wore a white shirt, his only one. His heavy shoes hit Erwin's calves, tight jeans are exposing his nice legs and he kept sighing like breathing is really hard for him.

Erwin likes watching him, not speaking, adoring the view in front of him. It feels like time stops, the loud music is gone and the whole hall is empty. The loudest noises are Levi's breathing and his blinking, eyelashes heavy, looking flawless, with the pale skin and black hair, messy fringe. Dark circles under eyes and long fingers when he moves his annoying bangs. He's nice.

So nice.

"What are you staring at,"

He asks, sounds offended, annoyed and the sigh shows that he put a lot of effort to speak finally. And Erwin knows he talks like this to defend himself.

"Nothing,"

Erwin says simply after he watched every small detail in Levi, remembered in which direction every, little string of his hair is pointed.

"We just came and I'm already done with everything here. This place is too stupid to be called school," Levi looks around, his small hands no longer tightly crossed on his chest, he placed them in front of his face, on Erwin's spread thighs. He sees some familiar faces, sees his history teacher standing near the wall, he smirks at the thought that probably no one will ask her for a dance. "It's what a pig deserves," He says it out loud and Erwin looks in the same direction, he recognizes the teacher. Remembers that time Levi left the school in the middle of a lesson, calling him, not admitting it but he was crying, because she said something about his father and Levi ending the same as him.

"Wanna dance?" Erwin asks, after watching Levi sitting with that silent disappointment face, the one he can't really bare and he needs to do something. He grabs the thighs when he stands and lets Levi down slowly, feet reach the floor, he fixes his jacket and stares up, ready to disagree.

"But let's drink something before that,"

Erwin pushes him slowly to the big table, some people around it, staring at Levi then at Erwin, when he pours some low percents vodka for them. He handed the plastic cup to Levi. "Juice?" He asks seeing how everything disappears in Levi's mouth. It burns a little, warms his throat and he tries so hard to not to grimace. "No need," He says, sounds disgusted and Erwin laughs. He drinks his own cup, slower with a small sip of juice. Levi grabs for another one and Erwin doesn't stop him. He takes three bigger shots and wants the alcohol to work faster so he would feel less shitty.

"Better?"

Erwin asks with a smile, he made a few steps just to feel the lips crushing his in a hungry kiss. He bumps into someone, glances at unpleasant stare but then he grabs the small and eager waist, gives the kiss back. Knowing that Levi likes to show off when there are so many people around them he lifts him, holding by his thighs.

"Idiot, let me down," Levi says with a small smile curling in his lips, he presses soft peaks at Erwin's smile and Erwin wants the smile of Levi to grow so he spins with him a few times, presses him at the wall and hand grips at the nice thigh.

"Calling me an idiot? That's not nice, Levi," He purrs to his lips, stealing kisses. Fingers moved to his ass pressed to the wall, he squeezes any skin he could reach and his nose nuzzles to warm skin on the neck. Levi feels tickling of his breath and the cold tip of his nose, his eyes closed are now opened and he catches a few gazes. Judging, hating, envying.

He loves it.

They start the embarrassing dance where they kissed, slowly moving to the more crowded place and Levi hates the music, hates the people but they are too busy to look at him. He pushes the jacket from his shoulders, stopping it in the middle so it's covering his forearms and lower, eyes closing and he moves his legs.

He feels hot after two songs, someone bumping at his back, also feels like the booze starts working in his veins, ceiling full of colourful lights is spinning lightly and he opens up eyes to the blonde dancing close to him. "Let's go somewhere better later, okay?" He says loud, cause the music seemed louder and Erwin just nods. The slight smile on his lips because Levi sounds softer.

Erwin grabs both of his hands and turns Levi in a circle, shows his back harshly to his chest and holding his hands they finally feel that stupid music, legs moving automatically, hips rubbing in sync, moves smoother and it feels less embarrassed to dance. "I like how you move," Erwin says loud to his ear, but it feels like a whisper. Levi moves his shoulders, neck shaking by Erwin's thick voice and he reaches on his tippy toes to the mouth earlier speaking. He kisses him hotly, stopping to focus on the lips and he can hear his heartbeat in ears, hand pressing his hips down and he gasps.

"I like you," Levi says to his mouth and they kiss again. His body shakes, feels the excitement in every part of it, the air leaving his nose is long and shaky. He grabs the back of Erwin's head, pushes himself even higher on his toes as he depends on the kiss, licks the hot mouth and Erwin sucks on his eager tongue.

Lips crushing, tasting, needing more. He could do anything here, right in the middle of this hall, in his school. He feels hand, creeping to his thighs and he opens them but Erwin lifts him up, kisses directly on the lips, noses brushing and crushing each other.

Levi laughs when he's in the air, taller than anyone here. He wraps his hands around the neck, looks down at the blue eyes and one hand is squeezing his ass shamelessly. Something for something.

"You know you can't fuck me here?" Levi asks, just in case. He's half smiling and Erwin feels his dick twitching just by that.

"I can't?" He lifts his thick brow, hands holding his thighs now and he made two circles with the tiny boy on his hands, he laughs even more and demands to be on the floor cause the alcohol and spinning it's not a good duo.

"When will you stop doing that? I told you I don't like it," Levi grips at his shirt harshly when his head is still spinning. Erwin leans down, steals a kiss from pinky lips and apologises with another one.

"I'm so hot,"

"I know you are," Erwin chuckles to Levi's lips.

"No, idiot," Levi rolls his eyes and feels his back burning, legs heating and hair sweating. Erwin's fast breath makes it only worst, it hits Levi right in his face making it redder than it already is. "This jacket, it's so hot in this," Levi makes a face when Erwin turns him around, presses his chest to Levi's back, lips slowly pressing to the warm skin and he kisses it so subtly it tickles.

"How about now?" Erwin asks, lips brushing against his ear and hands squeeze around his waist. The warmth is radiating from Levi's body.

"Fucking hot," He closes his eyes, feeling like the jacket is sticking to his sweaty back. Erwin's chest holds it from falling. It's hot, so hot. He shows head back at Erwin's shoulder and sighs deeply. Everything is burning, the jacket annoys him, he wants the hands to feel closer, under all those clothes. His breathing more and more unstable when Erwin kisses his jawline, squeezes stomach and finally let's go. "Let me get that, I will find some locker,"

He takes the jacket and before Levi can realise he is dancing all alone. Feels more exposed now without that big jacket and Erwin covering his whole body. He went to get another shot, while doing this he looked up two times and two times meet brown eyes of a girl who keeps looking at him. He doesn't recognize her, looks quite different than other students and he jumps when feels hands on his back.

"Relax," Erwin smiles warmly, takes a cup and Levi pours him. "It just me,"

"Let's eat something. I shouldn't be drinking on empty stomach," Levi looks up last time before leaving, just curious and the girl is not here. He makes a spin and kisses lips right away, holding the sharp cheeks. Erwin's eyes shake to find anything on Levi's face and he sees light expression, and the breath smell a little like alcohol. "Sure,"

The table they earlier were occupying is now taken, so they sat somewhere closer to other people. Levi eats a lot, his plate full of everything. Meat, some salad and small sandwiches while Erwin ate just one of it in a really small size, it was like one bite.

"You really won't eat like a human? That trainer from gym washed your brain," Levi rolls his eyes and takes everything to his mouth. The sleeves from his white shirt rolled up so he won't dirty it and the hand is for the whole time on his knee.

"It's not like that, Levi. I ate at home. It's too late for me to eat," He says, watching him eating, liking how his skinny cheeks are now puffed with food, his fingers rub the fabric from his jeans and he likes him in this light. Levi feels not full yet, he takes something from the table again. "But you and your metabolism have no need to worry. I'm glad," He chuckles, with thumb wipes the small dirt on the corner of Levi's lips, looks at them and is ready to kiss the pouty lips but he looks up.

"Um, Hi, Levi. I was thinking. Maybe you would like to dance?"

"Huh?" Levi looks up after being millimetres from kissing Erwin. He gulps the thick saliva, meeting the brown eyes for the third time. The girl looks over the shoulder at Erwin, she blinks and lifts her hand. "Hi," She smiles slightly, her face looks warm and nice without much trying. Erwin waves back at her, with his natural smile the other hand still on Levi's knee, gripping it harder.

"Should I?" Levi asks and no one knows who he's asking. He neither doesn't know. He says it while facing the girl, hoping for an answer for Erwin yet he can't see him and thinks if he needs his approval.

"You didn't say you were coming and I was really surprised to see you here," She says again, not abashed when Levi didn't answer and looks still confused. He didn't touch the food now and moves his chair back.

"I didn't really know if I would come. That's why I didn't tell anyone," Levi stands up, not sure what he's doing. He looks quickly at Erwin, sees his calm and relaxed expression, watching the two of them without a word, he just waits for what Levi is going to do. It's really interesting.

"There is going to be a slow song next, we can dance to this," The girls says, moving back a step when Levi straightened his back and looked at the half empty dancefloor. She sounded naturally confident, yet Levi was wondering how she knows his name.

"Okay," He doesn't know what to say, it's not like he wants to say that he hates slow songs.

"I saw your jacket earlier, it was cool," Is last what Erwin can hear when the both of them leaves the table. He stares at the back, coated in white shirt tucked into black jeans, then shifts his eyes to exposed back, legs covered by black dress and hair tied up in a ponytail. He turns around, hears how song changes and the chance to do the slow dance with Levi has been just taken away from him.

 

 

He didn't come back after the first song ended, he came after two, seeing Erwin sitting in the same chair. He leaves the girl in an awkward way, it seems like she could dance with him for another two songs and Levi felt like he couldn't stand it. They talked, mostly about the school. She thanked him for dance, saying that he is really nice, unlike the gossips going around and saying that Levi is rude to everyone.

He laughed at that, truly, gossips going around.

"How's the dance?" Erwin asks when Levi leans his back on the table, ankles crossed and he's so curious to know how it went, blue eyes dazzling with it.

"Fine. Just fine," He sounds like always, unbothered and with a sigh at the end. His hair seemed a little messed, Erwin could smell a sweet scent coming from him, even when they keep a distance. "Let's get out from here," Levi says looking at the people in front of him and Erwin nods.

 

He stands up and they end up in the bathroom.

Levi with his butt pressed at the sink and two arms locked safety around him. "You smell like her," Erwin admits, face so close to Levi's he could see his long eyelashes, looking down he sees the pinkish lips and kisses them despite his words, the kiss so soft he feels like kissing a cloud.

"She was really close. I didn't know where to hold," Levi explains, looking down at the fine body pressed against his. Finger gripped at the fabric from Erwin's pants and he brought him to another kiss. More hungry one, the one that made him feel hot on face, chest and crotch. Erwin pressed his hand to the mirror, above Levi's head and he gasps into his lips. "Yeah? Where you held her?"

"Right here," He says as his small hand was placed on Erwin's back. Unlike the girly, small back Erwin's was big and wide. It feels hard and he feels the need to follows the line of his spine, moving a hand up and down, rubbing the nice fabric of the shirt.

"And where she held you?" Erwin asked, sounding unlike him, out of breath, leaning lower to Levi. He feels his hand taken away from the mirror, he places Erwin's hand on top of his shoulder and his fingers squeeze here, he takes a good grip and Levi loves the feeling. Feeling of three times bigger hand, stronger and feeling safe. Feeling like he could give him his body. "Right here," Levi whispers.

"Did you liked it?" Erwin asks, staying in the same position. Levi's hand also stopped at one place on his back. "Did you liked when she touched you? Or when you touched here? Right here?" He squeezes the shoulder again and Levi shakes his head. "Why not?" Erwin asks fast, not letting Levi answer earlier.

"I only like when you touch me,"

He says and the hand leaves his shoulder, hits the mirror once again. The second hand grabs Levi's jaw, carefully. He stares at his lips, wants to kiss so bad, Levi lifts himself to kiss him but Erwin moves his head a little aside.

"That's right. You belong to me," And he kisses him finally, angry and hungry, his big nose crushing against Levi's cheek. He feels the small hand holding his neck, feeling under his fingers how the neck moves violently, kissing him with his last breaths, does it even breathless when the hands squeeze the neck lightly. On the lips, Erwin feels only Levi, no one else.

He loves the whimper Levi lets out, stopping kissing when his jaw aches. He presses his forehead to the chest, with the pointy finger he rubs the nipple through the material and Erwin shifts on his legs. "You look so hot today," Levi's tongue twists a little, he might be getting drunk. "I thought about you fucking me in the middle of that hall," He gasps, their forehead pressed together as both of them wants to watch Levi's small, curious hand. He undoes two buttons from Erwin's shirt at the bottom, showing his lower stomach. Fingers burning just to touch that skin, he presses it, puts it higher to feel the hard stomach and he shakes in excitement.

"What a naughty mind you have," Erwin gasps thickly, watches how the hand goes lower and lower. Reaches his pants, buttoned and zipped but he slides it inside. He touches the warm and sweaty cock, not even hard but it feels heavy. "Eager as always," Erwin hums, looks up at himself in the mirror and his hair is messed up by Levi earlier. Levi squeezes his own thighs, the shape of his hard cock visible in his tight, black pants and he feels in his underwear how wet he is.

"I think I won't make it to home," Levi says as their eyes meet, his one shaking, looking a little glassy and he sounds so innocent when his mind is full of naughty thoughts. He wants to beg for anything when Erwin is teasing with not giving him answer.

"Here?" He lifts his eyebrows, looks around the empty bathroom and grabs Levi to the last toilet, closing it with a locker.

Levi sits on the closed toilet, legs open wide and Erwin walks between them. His hand, full of pulsing veins undoes his belt and Levi swallows hard, biting lower lip and pushing himself further to press his cock against the toilet.

"So impatient for my cock in your mouth?" Erwin asks teasingly, tugs the belt harshly and it opens. He watches the hungry eyes, as he lowers his pants to his knees. His cock pops out from the underwear right in front of Levi's face, the toilet is in perfect height for that.

Erwin's hand shakes when he directs his cock onto the pink lips, he makes a step, dick going further in the flexible throat and he moves his head back when he reaches the back of his throat. He moves his hips slowly, back and forward, dick still growing in that pretty mouth and he fucks his throat so slowly that Levi didn't choke yet. He pulls out, the warm saliva on his whole length and he spreads it with his own fist. He meets the reddish eyes, lips puckered and what he deserves to have this view.

"Levi," He said, tries to control his voice.

Levi swallows the taste and his own saliva, looks at Erwin up with his eyes full of lust and he waits patiently for another move, words, anything. "You're mine," He says and Levi blinks. Not expecting that right now but he feels something in his chest and Erwin gulps. "Are you?" He asks, sounds worrying, his own dick in his hands and he first waits for the answer.

"I am," Levi sounds hoarse, he chuckles and moves on the toilet in a way to thrust his dick against anything. "I am," He repeats with a deep breath and hands tugs at his hair harshly. Erwin brings his head closer as his dick enters the mouth and he thrust against Levi's cheek.

"Fuck," Erwin gasps, rub the sensitive tip of his dick against the insides of Levi's cheek and it feels so good he forgot where he is. The small hands of Levi's hold strong thighs, pushing them back when Erwin is too much and he slows down. "Such a good mouth," He grabs his cheeks with his hand, squeezes them and gives him a kiss as the reward. "Stand up baby, I'm going to fuck your ass," Levi wrinkles his forehead, standing up fast and curses when he can't undo his belt. Pants fall down to his ankles, same with his underwear and he lifts one of his legs, places it on the toilet and bends down a little.

Erwin licks his lips making a step, sees the spread thighs, cock hanging between them and wraps hand around the tiny waist. Levi holds his shirt up as Erwin enters him slowly, stretching his hole and when he's fully inside he presses his chest against his back and Levi against the cold wall. "Feels good?" He whispers to his ear, someone probably entering the bathroom and Erwin thrust faster receiving a soundly moan.

Inside of Levi feels soft, warm just like his body outside. Fingers squeeze the meaty hips, his body is still warm and Erwin presses more and more to be as close as he can.

"Ah, It hurts," Levi moans into the wall, his hot cheek loving the cold wall. His body loving the harsh grip, loving the feeling of Erwin's fingers marking him, loving the feeling of being full and fucked. "I'm so close, Erwin," He looks up, meeting the sweaty forehead, messy blond hair and they kiss shortly, already needed the air.

He thrust his hips against the wall, wet cock slipping on the cold tiles and hears a hot _Me too_  next to his ear. "Erwin, Erwin,  _Erwin_ ," He keeps whining, in a high voice, those deep thrust taking away the breath from his chest. Erwin loves when he's so loud, he fucks him even faster, balls hitting his thighs and he presses him fully to the wall when he comes inside, his thighs shaking and Erwin hides his face in the back of Levi's to calm himself.

"Fuck," Erwin says deeply as he leaves the stretched, pink hole, turns Levi around seeing his beautifully flushed face and his even redder dick. He jacks him off, fastly knowing he's really close and he comes on his fist, cum shooting at Erwin's arm and shirt. "Oh shit," Levi looks down, seeing the mess he's making but can't stop thrusting into the nice fist. "It's fucking everywhere," Erwin comments, jerking him still, even when he's done. The thumb circles around the sensitive tip and Levi squeezes his thighs hard, can't stand the overstimulation. He pushes Erwin away, whining and squeezing his eyes.

"It's okay, okay," Erwin whispered, his face and neck all red. He kisses Levi's lips, calming both of them and he takes a lot of paper to wipe off the mess. The stain on his shirt stays.

"You look like a mess," Levi sounds weak, sitting on the toilet with his shirt tugged again inside his pants and he watches Erwin closing his jeans, fixing his shirt and he feels like he might want a second round just by looking him doing that.

"You look nice," He says with a smile.

 

 

They grabbed Levi's jacket from the locker, it was cold outside. Yet the hour still young so they didn't go straight home.

Levi drinks a lot, the club he chose is average. There are not too many people here. Erwin sits in the comfortable chair, sips his beer and his eyes see the only person. Shirt so white in the crowd of dark clothes, his jacket rests on Erwin's thighs since Levi is hot again and doesn't need it.

Erwin lets out a deep sigh, sees the curves of the young boy when he feels himself way too much, like the song playing is about him. He moves smoothly, bet he's breathing really fast now and Erwin can see his lips opening, singing some words. He feels good. Just like the people felt in the school, he has no worries here. His only worry is that the night might end soon and his legs might hurt as hell after dancing this much.

He feels free, it's way better than this fucking school. This is where he wanted to be for the whole night. With people in his age or older, not giving a damn about anything. He doesn't give a damn. Not when he jumps and his shirt shows his stomach, not when he looks like he didn't take a bath for two days, not when he hits someone with an elbow or when he almost fell and some old guy helped him and now he owes him a dance.

So they dance, he buys him drink, one, two, three and he barely can talk when he approaches Erwin. "What, you didn't find any lady to dance with?" He lifts his brows, shirt almost see through because of the sweat and some is dripping from his fringe.

"It's a gay club, Levi," He says, taking a long sip of his beer and Levi takes it from his hand. He drinks it till the last drop and Erwin watches how he grimaces on the bitter taste of the beer. 

Watches him almost falling on top of him and Erwin helps him to sit on his thigh, holding him by his back. "Have enough?" He furrows his brows lightly, the odour of booze is killing him, Levi can't control his body. 

He sways forward, can't even sit properly.

"Nope, let go. You're no fun,"

Yet another try to take Levi home fails, he stands on his feet, everything spinning and he sees the man he was dancing with near the bar, he watches him, hungry and lifts his glass in Levi's direction. Levi focuses on walking without falling, he reaches the chair near the man and their knees brushing. "Want another drink, pretty boy?" He asks with a curled smirk, his heavy hand falls to Levi's knee and he didn't have to think.

"Mhm," He turns on the chair to the bar, tries to read the menu lying next to him but the letters are like small dots and he understands nothing. "Take anything you like,"

"Anything I want?"

Levi chuckles, it sounds thick and he feels light doing this. "Anything you want, daddy," He bites his lip, watching the man buying drinks, again. Levi watches his shrit, the golden watch on his wrist and a chain around his neck. He watches where he puts back his wallet, in the back pocket.

They drink, he asks if Levi can dance still and they dance. Closer than one drink ago, the man's hips pressed against Levi's bottom. It's more like a dry humping than dancing and Levi laughs feeling that the old man is finally waking up something in his pants. He bit his lip, looks over the shoulder at his lover and sees him. Sitting hard in that chair, unimpressed, watching his every move yet it seems that his mind is far away from here.

Levi feels the fingers digging into his hip, the grip is strong as the man wants to keep him close to his dick and Levi shows no hesitation, he lowers his hips, works them and receives a deep whimper.

It everything feels similar to Erwin, but when Erwin does it, it feels less angry, more subtle and his breath always smell nice.

"Would you wait at the bar? I need to take a piss,"

Levi nods, goes to the bar but feels a strong grip around his wrist two seconds later. With shaky eyes, he looks up and has to focus to see the blonde standing in front of him. "Come one. We are leaving," He pulls him to the exit, Levi is too weak now, even when he doesn't want to leave he can't resist the strength of Erwin.

The cold air hits him, it's like a blessing when they are outside. His feet tangling and Erwin still holds him, pulling like a doll and Levi finds a will to tug away his hand, almost falling by doing that. Erwin looks back at him, Levi's jacket in his other hand and he looks angry yet Levi ain't scared to shout at him. "You are a fucking asshole, you know?" Levi makes sloppy steps and pushes Erwin. "I was having a good time and you as always decides to destroy it," He pushes him again, facing Erwin and he didn't even dodge.

"He wanted to add something to your drink earlier," Erwin says, sounds calm as always but this time his face says something else. His jaw is clenched and he stands heavily, looking like he's trying to hold back some harsh words. "You don't do drugs, Levi," 

Erwin stares long, brows furrowed as he watches the boy looking like not him. He no longer pushes him, the serious gaze somehow stopped him from moving, but then he burns out again. "I wouldn't take it, you stupid fuck. I have my own mind," He screams, red and angry and Erwin decides to walk away, he's so loud and yet Levi goes after him. "Wait, you dumb fuck," He reaches for his arms, panicked, feeling like he can't walk by himself no longer. He grips at Erwin's shoulder and goes with him, not knowing even where he is.

In the middle of the walk, they stopped so Levi could throw up in the bushes. He sits on the curb, can't find enough strength to stand on both legs. Erwin tries to help him stand up and he lifts him only for Levi to argue again. 

"Seriously what's wrong with you? All you could do was watch?" He stops him as he tugs at his arm harshly, Levi stands on his both legs now, not shaking. "You don't have any feelings? You didn't feel nothing when I was touched by someone else?" His voice shakes here and Erwin wants to laugh, yet Levi didn't see that. "You are so fucked up, I thought you like me,"

Erwin sighs, knows it's pointless to speak with Levi in this state, when he can't even blink properly. Yet he answers so maybe he will stop shouting in the empty street. "I know you felt nothing while doing this," 

It pisses Levi off that he is so calm. "You are truly fucked up,"

Erwin chuckles. "At least you had a good time, Levi,"

And he leaves and Levi follows him again, despite his blood boiling, he doesn't want for Erwin to leave him here. He holds his shoulder strongly, grips at it when he feels like falling. At that Erwin grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard and Levi watches his steps, none of them speaks for the rest of the walk. 

Levi knows the area, looking up is an effort, his head spinning but they are in front of Erwin's house and he doesn't want Levi inside. He looks anywhere but at him and Levi's eyes shaking on the thought that he might leave him here.

"Let me in. I don't want to go to my house," He says sounding so unfamiliar that it's no longer a surprise. The anger left him, he looks and sounds like he is going to cry, probably will do if Erwin won't let him inside. 

He sighs and opens the doors. And when he lit the light Levi is already in his bed, with his shoes on and hand covered with the pillow. He feels the whole room dizzy, just wanting to fall asleep. And he does, squeezes the sheets harshly and Erwin sighs hearing loud snoring. 

He takes off his shoes and Levi didn't even blink when he undressed him, wrapped just in the chilly quilt and laid next to him, couldn't fall asleep. 

 


	6. Keep us apart

The bed Levi wakes up in is empty and doesn't belong to him. Every part of his body hurts when he moves, tries to open sticky eyes and feels hot having the sheets over his nose. His head feels heavy when he moves it on the warm and flat pillow, eyelashes wet and when he opens his eyes finally he sees the lit bedroom by the morning sun. Everything he sees tells him he's still in Erwin's.

Levi doesn't think about time nor what day it is when he pulls the sheets closer to his nose.

Inhales deeply.

It smells nothing like Erwin. More like cold air and detergent. Yet he pulls it higher, wraps arms around the colder side as the heavy blinks come slowly, assuming that leaving bed it's not in his wills.

He shifts, from wall to the edge of the bed, covering himself in sheets then feeling too hot and putting it aside.

Levi feels still yesterday's booze in his tongue. It comes higher in his throat, body sweats and breath is fast and unstable. It's hard to fall asleep again, when he only thinks about throwing up.

The silence in the room, whole house, it irritates him. So he lifts, too fast and everything spins. Head feels too heavy, the gravitation pulls it down back to the pillow. He rubs his cheek, it's warm and eyes feel swollen, like someone beat him yesterday.

The sheets fall from his bare shoulders, the morning cold hits it harshly and Erwin is nowhere to be found. Levi looks around for something that could tell if Erwin is still in the house, maybe he's taking a shower?

He leaves the bed carefully, spine cracks and he leaves the bedroom in only his underwear.

Footsteps quiet and small as he walks to the empty kitchen, see no light in the bathroom and the black trainers are not by the doors. Levi pours himself a glass of water, going back to the bedroom when he feels no energy in his legs, head only wants to hit back the pillow and his body too weak for walking.

Levi presses his back to the cold wall, legs brought to his chest and he sits like this for a while, staring down at the sheets blankly, hating the feeling after drinking too much.

With the corner of his eye, he sees his phone laying on the shelf next to the bed. He reaches for it, with the sheets, wrapped tightly around him, only the face sticking out in a small hole. His mouth dry as hell when he wipes the lips with the back of hand even after drinking glass of water.

He blinks a lot, to get rid of the blur and yet the notifications are still there. More than he gets in a whole week.

He sees Erwin's name once, five messages and three missed calls from his mother and one missed call from an unknown number.

With the confusion on his brows and lips, he firstly clicks Erwin's name.

_i left to work_

It's all he wrote, at 6 in the morning. Levi makes a face, dimples popping next to his lips, thin brows slightly furrowed and he reads it, again and again, feeling a different mix of emotions everytime he does that. He wants to answer something, fingers tapping at the keyboard but he deletes it and writes nothing.

He rubs his tired face, full of unpleasant wrinkles and grimaces, stomach squeezing as he opens the messages from his mother and he automatically leaves a deep sigh. She first asked where he is, a lot of question and exclamation marks then a long message about the call from school, saying Levi will be expelled because he didn't show up again at school.

He didn't call her nor write back. Staring blankly for another five seconds before leaving the bed. He sees his clothes folded on the chair, everything he wore last night.

He wears the tight pants, shirt and it stinks with sweat and alcohol, feels worn out and disgusting. As his wont he fixes his bangs, it feels too messy and dry yet he doesn't go to the bathroom. He probably doesn't look his best now and he doesn't have time.

He leaves the house, probably empty.

When he walks it feels like losing a balance with every step. He feels energyless, legs weak and when he looks aside, on the grass, he wishes he could just lay there for some time but he already sees the building in distance.

He still stinks with alcohol when he enters the school, searches for his class and takes a deep breath before entering it.

 

"Levi, where the hell are you?"

"I was in school, going home now,"

"No, you weren't. The school was calling,"

"I was there okay. Just overslept,"

"Overslept where?"

"I'll be home in a minute,"

 

When Levi sees his mother she seems more worried than angry as she sounded on the phone. She wants explanations and Levi wants a shower and sleep so they didn't talk.

He almost falls asleep under the warm water hitting his face and warming the whole body, changes it to cold just for a few seconds and he washes again every part of his body. The same with hair, still feeling that they are too dry and smells like cigarettes he didn't smoke.

It feels too good. The long shower was like a salvation. His skin clean, hair smells nice and strong, clothes so warm and comfortable on a freshly washed body and he buries himself in chilly, fluffy sheets, his mother changed for him. Everything feels twice better than always. He squeezes the quilt, closes eyes and it was everything he dreamed for the whole damn day.

How the hell he managed to function for this day? He has no idea. But all he wants right now is to sleep until the next morning.

 

When Levi wakes up it's late, probably, it's dark outside and the lights are out everywhere. He leaves his room only to go for the water and comes back with a full bottle, sits on the bed, drinks half of it and checks his phone.

Some notifications from apps, but nothing he was waiting for. He goes to messages, clicks Erwin and there's nothing. Goes to the messenger, clicks Erwin and the last message is from early morning he didn't respond to.

It's not like Levi was waiting for something after that.

He grabs his headphones and presses back against the poster on the wall. He searches for something as low and gloomy as his mood, he makes the volume on the highest and wraps arms around his knees and presses them easily to his chest.

He sits like this, this one song on repeat and he doesn't really listen to words. Staring blankly, thinking about yesterday as the memories are coming back to him.

It's not like he has forgotten what happened, some things were just behind a thick fog and now everything is just connected. He presses his chin on the knee, thinks about the end of the night. Remembers how much he danced, drank and something popped up in his head.

He got up, opened the wardrobe and tugged the jeans he wore yesterday. From the back pocket, he pulled paper and it was there. He remembered well how the money got inside his pants. He also tries to remember the face of the man he was dancing with but Levi looked at it maybe once and remembered only his gold watch.

He puts the money to his small wallet, it's better than having nothing. When his butt is pressed against the nightstand he bites his lip and thinks about Erwin for the fifth time this day. He remembers his expression, it haunts Levi whenever he closes his eyes, feeling embarrassed about the way he was acting in the club. He wants to remove it from his head, the thoughts make him feel anxious and feeling like an idiot.

On the thought about last night, he feels the alcohol again, it's still on his tongue, in his throat, squeezing it. He wants to throw up and does that easily. Drinks only water and falls asleep again, with headphones deep in his ears and a grimace he couldn't get rid of.

 

The next day before school Levi talks with his mother, he is grounded. He is only allowed to leave the house for school and has to come back after that.

He's never been a bad son, that's what his mother always said. So he listens to her, plus the expulsion from school scared him a little and doesn't want more problems. He made it too far to be dropped out just like that.

The days are just like that.

He wakes up every morning to go to school. Comes back past 4 and there isn't much he could do after that. He spends the rest of day learning, trying hard to keep up with everything and keep the good expression on teachers that still look down on him.

His mother isn't mad at him anymore, she isn't the type to be mad for too long. She also didn't say anything to Levi's father. It would be a hell if he only knew about that.

 

Levi puts the book aside and makes another break to check his phone. It's been a whole week since he saw Erwin and things are just shitty. Erwin writes like one message for a day, saying he's busy, messages dry and yet Levi can't force himself to apologise. They just don't talk about it.

"What about thrusday?"

Levi makes circles with his finger on the cover of the book, shoulder pressing the phone to his ear and his lips puckered in a sad shape.

"Can't. Stocktaking in the store, dad will pay me some extras,"

Levi nods to himself, disappointing as much as it could be, Erwin can't hear.

"What about friday?"

"Can't,"

His lips move even more down, the corner of his lips so heavy to move. Erwin doesn't want to see Levi, he knows and it kinda sucks.

"Okay then,"

He says after a long silence. Erwin's silent too, probably in his bed at this late, no sounds only his voice when he answers shortly. He wants to say something now, say goodbye and Levi feels the adrenaline rushing in his stomach just to say anything, to keep him here, to hear his voice.

"Erwin, I'm sorry,"

The silence follows, Levi sounds helpless, sad and it wasn't that hard to say after all. He feels sorry and sad.

"For what?"

Erwin asks, not giving for Levi's odd, hurt voice.

He thinks, not really sure for what. "For making you upset," He gulps. It's worst or better that Erwin is not here? By his face Levi could tell if they will be alright. He sounds just listless.

"I don't know,"

"Don't know what,"

Erwin thinks, stops himself when he wanted to say something and Levi stares at the carpet so harshly he could make a hole in there.

"What happened to you,"

It didn't sound like a question, not at all, more like an answer to Levi's late words.

"What happened to me," Levi mocks. "I was just drunk okay," He sounds harsh at the end and it doesn't sound like an apology anymore.

"Good night, Levi,"

Levi doesn't want for him to decline. It was really hard to make Erwin call him.

"Okay, I don't know!" Levi shouts and he's surprised by himself. "I don't know for what I should be sorry. For what, being drunk? Having fun when you were sitting and doing nothing? You know how much I didn't want to be at that bal,"

His voice breaking, it's hard to be away from Erwin for so long. Especially when he does nothing to change it. He feels his heart aching, keeping all these emotions for himself since he only trusts Erwin with words. He didn't tell him about school, that they wanted to expel him, he didn't tell him about his ban. There wasn't really an occasion, Erwin didn't ask how Levi is. He felt twice sad about that. It was too much to hold it all inside.

"Levi,"

Erwin says, less angry, there is something in his voice telling Levi that he still cares. He always uses this tone when Levi is not like himself.

"Well damn I'm still sorry," Levi continues despite Erwin trying to calm him. "For whatever I did. And I'm sorry that you don't want talk to me and you are acting like some fucking child," He presses his knees against chest, squeezes his own leg and feels like breathing is harder for him. "If it was so wrong for you, you should stop me,"

"Oh, well. Sorry I didn't stop you, I guess it's all my fault,"

Levi brows lift in annoyance.

"Can you quit being an asshole?"

Levi sighs, he's tired of it. He grabs the quilt on his knees, hugs it sadly and he's so done with all the shit happened since that day. Can't it be just okay with Erwin?

"You know what?" Levi feels like he will regret it but he grips the phone harder, if Erwin could only feel that. "If you want to be like this then go ahead. I don't," He stops to catch a breath. "Don't need to play some dumb shit games with you. Just tell me what I did wrong or don't force yourself to talk with me,"

He declines right away, with a shaky finger, scared that Erwin might talk back. He throws the phone somewhere on the bed, covers his face with shaky, cold hands.

_Fucking asshole._

He thinks and says it out loud too. Feels too angry to go back learning for English class. He throws the book down and thinks it's only two more weeks for summer holidays, he can make it.

Levi sits angrily, feels like crying cause it all feels just too much. It feels like everything is falling apart. School, he's still not sure if some of the teachers would let him pass the class, he's really stressed about it.

Erwin doesn't want to talk with him after the bal, and now when they speak they can't really do that.

He looks at his left, sees the phone lightning the small space around it, he eventually leans over it, Erwin's name on the whole screen, two buttons, green and red and the vibrations.

Levi bits his upper lip, holding it, biting to the blood, with his shaky breath to not cry when he presses the red side and turns the phone on the other side. He leaves the room, the first time since he came from school to keep himself from staring at the phone or picking up after all.

There is a light in the kitchen and all the emotions leave his face, he wants to go back when he sees his father.

"Oi, who's that? My son actually is home?"

Levi opens the fridge, takes the dinner he didn't eat earlier. He puts it into the microwave and the time is really long, he looks at his father with heavy eyes, looks like he just took a shower.

"And what, you actually not drunk?"

He says looking back.

"I quit that long time ago, see? You should stop being rude to your father now,"

Levi furrows his brows lightly, opens loud microwave and his mother enters the kitchen.

"Look, the whole family in here!"

The old man says loudly and happy, he brings her to his opened legs. The woman sits, letting him hold her like he wants and he smells her hair.

"It's been a while since I saw Levi in the kitchen,"

She says politely.

"I told him the same. You are gone for the whole days, where were you?"

His father asks and Levi tries so hard no to keep rolling his eyes in the annoyance just by hearing his voice destroyed by the alcohol.

"You were with that blondie, huh? Are you still seeing him or did he left you?"

"Kenny,"

The woman warns softly but he cuts her off easily just with one look and brows down.

"I think he left. I guess it's not a surprise after all, just look at yourself,"

Levi just takes his hot plate and leaves the kitchen. He shuts the doors loudly, eats on the bed and turns on the laptop when it feels too fucking weird to be eating without any light in complete silence. He tries to do anything just not to think, he searches for a movie, plays it in the page full of adverts and grabs his phone but doesn't check it.

He's full and the movie is nice. It's a thriller and Levi likes it, it's gripping and for moments it makes him not think about anything else. He hears his mother and father fucking so he puts headphones on, plays it as loud as he can and when he lacks saliva and wetness appears in the corner of his eyes he keeps on pressing the button even when it's the highest volume.

The movie ends somewhere in the middle of the night. First he does is checking his phone, heart racing when he clicks the home button, not knowing what really he was hoping for. There was a notification from earlier call he declined and nothing else.

The small disappointment lay down in his stomach and hugs the quilt tightly until he falls asleep and the grip loosened.

He has a weird dream about rain and storm but then there is Erwin and Levi hugs him in the sleep and it feels too real.

 

It's raining for the next few days. Levi didn't take an umbrella, seeing well in the morning dark clouds. He comes back later than usual, taking an additional math class since the last exam is just in the next week and he feels really not ready for this.

When Levi is going back is raining, yet he goes even slower, enjoying the cold rain with warm, almost summer air. When he comes back he's all wet, literally, the rain is dripping from every string from his bangs, from every eyelash and from every finger.

In the house he has to explain to his mother why he came this late, at first she doesn't believe him but seeing the gloomy look on his face she doesn't suspect he met with Erwin.

It's only her and him in the house. That's why Levi didn't hide in his room. His nose pressed against the cold window, watching the grim streets, no people, raining for the whole day and it seems like it won't stop.

"Aren't you happy? You always like when it's raining,"

The woman says as she makes dinner for them. Walking around the kitchen while Levi looks through the window still, the dark clouds, grey view and sound of rain calming his messy head.

"Yeah,"

He says and thinks how the rainy days are best with Erwin, in his bed or outside getting wet, later sick, happy.

He feels getting more sadder and subdued. From day to day, not seeing Erwin, not speaking, feeling like he's really all alone. Like he lost some part of himself.

Everyday feeling like it's another suffering, waiting. Feeling like Erwin is on a different planet, when he's in the house, room Levi knows so well, knows his number he could call, know an address he could write.

But he doesn't. Need anything else. Just him.

Levi eats the dinner in silence and goes outside. Sits on the stairs in front of the house, his slippers standing out from the roof and getting wet. It's raining heavily still.

He hugs himself, the thin t-shirt loses with the chilly wind and he loves the smell, breathing the rain deeply. He thinks about arms wrapped around him, kisses, warm words that always makes him feel more worthy and important, now he feels just like before he met Erwin. Like he means nothing at all.

After some time his mother checks on him, if he's still here. She gave him the cigarette and moment later lighter.

"Can I go and see him?"

"No," She sucks on the cigarette. "Grounded means grounded," The words heavy for Levi yet it comes out softly in his mother voice.

He lits the cigarette, turns around to the empty street and when he wraps his lips around it he firstly feels the salty taste of his tears.

 

When the last week of school starts Levi thinks Erwin forget about him completely.

His heart aches in his chest, it doesn't feel like a pin piercing through it, more like a shrink that doesn't want to let go, like an open wound, still being beaten and bleeding more.

He feels like he might never recover, when he's lying another night in his bed, sleepless, not knowing what time it is. He got the picture from the school, from the bal. The one Erwin wanted to do so bad. When Levi could see clearly he thought that the picture is nice, despite him smiling, Erwin looks like he always does, nicely for Levi's eyes. Everything about him perfect.

He couldn't stare more, hugging the paper to his chest. Squeezing it so hard he forgot it's just a piece of paper.

It's dark, raining again, with thunders that made Levi shake in the bed. He jumps when it lit his room for more than two seconds and he sees a posture in his window covered by a curtain. He gulps, knows the posture well just after one glance.

He wipes his eyes, feeling heavy and hurts. He sniffs the air, steps slow and shaky just as his hand reaching for the fabric hanging on the window. He pulls it away and sees tall blonde, standing there, in the rain, staring back at him.

He bit his lips inside, to the taste of blood, yet it hurts less than anything in these weeks. He stares through the glass, thinks, chest hurting, eyes getting watery in corners and lips so heavy he can't move the corners.

Levi finally opens the window.

Erwin looks like he always does, he's just wet now. Calm, mature, eyes on Levi and he stops the silence of raindrops and storm.

"Can I come inside?"

Levi looks behind him, sees his messy bed and everything dark. It seems to be raining even harder with the words. Levi stands in his warm pyjama and moves aside without a word letting him inside.

Erwin stays just in one place, rain dripping from everything, starting on his hair and clothes and ending on his eyelashes and tip of his nose. He turns around to close the window, the rain was going on the floor and the storm was still there. Loud, thunder, lighting.

"Hey,"

Erwin says, gulping and staring at the black fringe, seeming shorter, eyes smaller, lips sadder and shoulder less wider. Collarbones more visible and the boy smaller.

"Hey,"

Levi puts all his energy into that word, feels like he forgot how to speak with a person. His eyes drop, it feels like it's too much to keep them up all the time.

Erwin is here, is all Levi wanted so bad. And yet all he can do is stand and stare and the wet floor, hears how he swallows his own saliva.

"You want a towel?"

Levi asks after an eternity of silence and raindrops hitting harshly his window, it began to thunder again and he almost jumped, Erwin saw that giving him a wide look. He takes a breath to bring himself to function again.

Erwin nods, after staring like at stranger and Levi leaves the room, quietly, it's late.

He gets two clean towels from the bathroom. When he came back Erwin was holding the photo Levi left on his bed. He said nothing when Levi came back, the photo fall down on the sheets and Erwin take the towel wiping his face then hair. It's fluffy and he keeps it close to his face for a while.

"I should take it off,"

He says and takes off his shirt right away after the words, Levi looks away not knowing why. He saw the stomach for one second and it seemed different than he remembered. Feels hotness on his neck he handles Erwin second towel and he wipes the neck, shoulders and chest.

"Should I find you something?"

Levi makes a step to his closet, knowing well everything is going to be too small for Erwin. Yet he searches and ends up with empty hands.

"It's fine. The rain was warm,"

"I can only give you this,"

Levi takes a blanket, he put to the closet since it was so warm the quilt was enough for him in the summer nights.

The blanket rests on Erwin's wide shoulders, covering half of his body and Levi keeps the distance as he sits on the bed. His back rests against the posters and he brings his knees to his chest. Erwin still sits on the edge, watching how single drops fall from his hair.

"I like the picture,"

He says as his eye saw it again and Levi reaches for something. It's the second copy, he gives him it.

"Keep it if you want. It's a copy,"

"I will,"

Erwin tucks the wallet from his pocket, puts the picture inside it and leaves the wallet on the nightstand next to Levi's bed.

Levi has a lot of questions. A lot of worries and it's a mess now but Erwin shifts, back pressed to the same poster as Levis, their shoulders brush and he finally lifts the blanket up. Levi gets under it. Touching the naked shoulder and it feels so hot, it's burning. The blanket rests on his shoulder.

He shifts, getting closer until his cheek is resting on the shoulder, his knees still brought up are now pressed to Erwin's chest and the smell attacks him. The smell he knew so well, it was his favourite. It's impossible to forget it.

Rain, body, Erwin.

 

He keeps bringing his knees closer, like he could just form a small ball and disappear like that.

Erwin stays until 4 in the morning. Holding Levi and his knees he didn't feel anymore. Left when it stopped raining and Levi stopped shaking and feeling like falling apart. It was light outside and the kiss on the forehead felt better than any on the mouth. Even some hours later Levi still feels the pressure on his forehead, like the kiss was still getting placed there.

He fell asleep at six and woke up at seven to go to the school. A little less sadder, feeling easier to breathe and to blink.

And when he leaves the school he feels like for the first time when he got Erwin's number and had to text him for the math lessons they were talking about.

_Could you help me with math today?_

"Oh,"

The woman blinks twice, really surprised seeing a tall blonde in the doors. Erwin tries to keep a smile on his lips despite the look he's receiving from the woman, unwanting.

"Good evening. Is Levi home?"

He asks, knowing he is. The woman still holds the doors, looking like it's not in her wills to let Erwin in, not for now. The wrinkles, very similar to Levi's, are popping up on the woman's nose and between brows.

"You know, it's good you are here. I wanted to talk with you," She speaks with formal and serious tone, the one Erwin never heard before. Whenever he sees Levi's mother she is always so humble and almost shy to speak with him. Always polite, that's how he remembered her.

"Of course,"

He answers, politely and his next sigh is a little bit shaky.

"I wanted to ask you.. Could you stop seeing Levi?" There it is. Her soft voice, eyes bigger and Erwin thinks it's a trick as for now.

"Why the sudden request?"

He asks, keeping his voice calm.

"I think it's not good for him. He spends so much time with you that he started to have problems with school,"

"Well, I'm here to help him with learning. So I don't think there's need to worry anymore,"

She points her finger to Erwin's chest and tries to be taller than him. "Stand away from him, okay?" She lifts her eyebrows and the look on always young face seems still soft. Like it's a normal question.

"Erwin,"

A third voice interrupts them. It's familiar to both of them and the blonde looks over the woman's shoulder to see the small boy standing in the doors of his room, the hoodie over his black hair and hands curled on his chest.

"Excuse me,"

He just says and goes to Levi. He closes the doors and breaths, still feeling the sharp eyes on himself.

"Hi,"

Levi says first, the look on his face softer here and he stands only millimetres from Erwin, he looks down and sees Levi standing on his tippy toes. The hoodie he is wearing makes him look even smaller and softer. He reaches with his hand to the fringe sticking out the fabric, puts it aside and kisses the forehead.

"Hey,"

He says to the skin, trying to forget the situation from a moment ago with another kiss.

Levi closes his eyes, breathing deeply, his chest rising and he falls to his heels, taking a step back. Watches Erwin's blonde fringe, blue eyes and maybe he's staring for too long but Erwin stares back and decides to break it only with words, not looking away.

"You lose weight,"

Erwin's eyes shake as they are watching, he missed seeing those tired and small eyes, the angriness accumulating in them always for no reason. He makes a small step when earlier Levi moved back and he brings him into an embrace. Two long arms wrapped around Levi's, he felt attacked right away by the strong perfumes and cologne.

He feels his whole body shaking as he smells, opening slightly his lips and he takes everything he can to keep it deep inside him.

The hands holding him feels the shakiness, moves of all ten fingers tries to calm Levi and he rubs his cheek against the blouse Erwin's wearing, fist squeezed against the wide back and eyes squeezed shut. It feels like in the dream he had.

"I'm sorry,"

Levi wasn't aware he said it out loud until he gets a small “I know” and vibrations go through his body with a kiss on top of his head. He bites the inside of his lower lip so hard, it's a small habit he got in the past two weeks, being stressed a lot, it helped him.

He still chews it when Erwin grabs his chin, looks with interest at the moving jaw and lips and kisses the lower lip, with his upper pressed to Levi's sharp teeth. "It's fine," Thumb caresses the chin and he sighs deeply, the view is nice, close to his. "Remember what you said in the bathroom?" He keeps the voice quiet yet thick and his thumb still touches the lip.

Levi thinks, it took him a lot of time to understand what Erwin meant. He didn't answer and Erwin stares, it hides something and his words uncover it lightly. "Was that a lie?"

Levi panicked, his eyes got smaller and as soon as Erwin saw he got tensed up again he makes a step, almost standing on Levi's feet. He lowers the hoodie on Levi's head and caresses his cheek. Levi watches his every move, heart beating faster on the tender touch and he chokes on the first try to speak. "I," He gulps. "Love you, only,"

The hand falls to his chin again, again, again, grips it and Levi goes to his tippy toes to kiss but Erwin didn't kiss. "You didn't prove that last time," The words so soft from his gentle lips Levi feels like it's fine. The eyes so smart and nice and he apologizes once again, chest squeezing. He doesn't know if it all still hurts or Erwin's soft touch works like that.

"I'm sorry,"

Levi says, sounds like he has given up everything just to say that third time.

"I see you are," Erwin says, stares at him, eyes shaking and for the minute none of them breaths.

After that minute it feels like everything heavy leaves Levi's mouth, things falling from his chest and stomach and he wraps his small hands around two sharp cheeks, rising on toes to kiss the lips. He dreamed about kissing it, he makes it just once and falls down.

"So," Erwin caresses the single strings of hair in his fingers and watches the shining, grey eyes. "What are we going to learn today?"

They sit on the bed, Levi taking out two books and his notebook from his bag, shows Erwin every subject that will be on the exam and they start from the whole beginning. Erwin as always has a lot of patience for Levi, explains twice or more when Levi still doesn't understand and now he does the exercise by himself sitting in the space between Erwin's crossed legs, his back away from his chest when he leaned forward to write.

Levi looks back when Erwin is too focused on checking Levi's scribbles. He watches his profile, sharp jawline and the way his hair rests on his temple. He watches then long eyelashes, sharp nose and lips half open.

"Good,"

"Good?"

Levi blinks and goes back to the notebook.

"Yeah," Erwin says quietly with a smile hearable. "You did it all good, another one?"

Levi really doesn't want. They sit like that maybe for two hours, the only good thing in that is whenever Levi did the exercise correctly Erwin would kiss his head. And he did that again so Levi nods and he gives him another exercise from the book.

He holds him for the whole time and Levi feels so calm yet still unsure. If he can kiss him whenever he wants, if he can touch his knee or feet, he just sits, with the stiff spine and Erwin's hands sometimes on book sometimes on Levi's stomach.

"I never thought I would ever understand something like this," Levi comments as his another exercise was a success and he rubs his eyes with his fist, they hurt after focusing on small numbers for that long and he closes the book and notebook.

"Because you never tried to," Erwin says into the fabric of his hoodie and his hands wraps around Levi's stomach, nose nuzzles under his hair, blows air into the warm skin and Levi moves it aside feeling nice tickling.

"Erwin," Levi gasps, finds Erwin's hands and covers them by his own, much smaller ones. He gets a small gasp back, supposed to be a question. "I missed you," Levi slips his fingers between Erwin's and he squeezed them in answer.

He stares blankly in front of him, on the lit lamp standing on the nightstand, waits and waits and Erwin finally pulls his nose from Levi's hair and brings lips to his ear. "I missed you too," The words were everything Levi wanted to hear, after that he closed his eyes and they were laying a lot. In a silence, listening to breaths, cuddling a lot in different positions. Comfortable and uncomfortable.

"I bought a car,"

Erwin said with his hand under Levi's hoodie.

"Yeah?" Levi lifts, feels like he slept for some time. "Is it here?"

Erwin nods and excitement lit in his light, really light blue eyes. "Wanna see?" He brings Levi closer, sats him on his opened thighs and Levi lowers to place a kiss on his lips. He kisses carefully, slowly and sets his pace when Erwin just follows, lazily yet hotly. "Yeah," Levi addmits, after another three kisses making his neck red.

They left his bedroom and his mother caught them by the doors.

"Levi, are you going somewhere?"

"Just in front of the doors. I will say goodbye to Erwin,"

He blinks at her, not convincing but they left the house. The first thing Levi sees is a car parked on the pavement in front of his house.

"What was that?" Erwin asks, the behaviour of Levi's mother is really odd.

"It's nothing," Levi doesn't want to explain now. "I'm just grounded," He adds and takes a step into the car direction. It's not the newest but it's just how Levi imagined Erwin's dreamed first call will look like. It looks like it's grey but when he got closer it actually very light blue, some scratches and he likes it.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Erwin asks with excitement.

Levi thinks about his mother behind the doors, probably waiting on him yet he looks at Erwin and nods fast. "Yeah," 

 


End file.
